The Loudest Fallout
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: Lincoln and his sister are born inside a vault, thinking their lives are set and quite, all it takes a bad day for all hell to break loose inside the vault, leaving them to wonder if they can survive in the wastelands. Rated for language and gratuitous violence, really adventure starts in chapter 2. This story is now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey what is up, it is I your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza for those who don't know me, and I'll be writing this short little fic to get my creative noodle train going for my other work, and based on how good this gets it'll stay stuck in obscurity or I'll put it up for adoption when this is over.**

 **Now without any further ado here's my first ever Loud House Fanfic and not so first Fallout Fanfic, now to disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House or Fallout, the Loud House is owned entirely by Nickelodeon, and the creative mind of Chris Savino, whom I forgive and I consider it to be a sin for him not to work on animation, while the Fallout series is owned by Inter Play, Bethesda Games, and Obsidian Games, and I can't wait for their next space adventure to come soon.**

17 Years ago

 _I wasn't born before the bombs dropped, so I never got the pleasure to experience life outside the Vault as my parents described it and how it was._

 _My mother would tell me stories as did my father how their fathers and theirs before them had a long lineage serving the American people as proud military men, and on my 10_ _th_ _birthday I said that if I was given the chance I would damn as well be the next one to continue on and carry out the tradition and give something to make my parents to be proud of._

 _I never got to meet my late grandfather, but from what my dad told me from his time at anchorage, he and my grandfather shared the same world view philosophy, and that is 'War. War never changes'._

7 years later

"Come on Rita, just one more push" said a muffled voice of a man, "Oh god~ AAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed the voice of a woman as there was a sudden flash of light for our hero.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Loud, it's a boy" said a doctor as they began to slice off the umbilical cord, "Rita you hear that it's a boy, we finally have a son" said a brown haired man as he held the hands of a blonde haired woman.

"Let me hold him please" pleaded Rita weakly as the doctors handed them their son, as they worried a little as he was a little more pale and his hair appeared to be white, though if he was a natural born albino I assume it wouldn't be bad for them to live in a vault.

"Rita didn't you say that the men in your family are always born with hereditary white hair" asked Mr. Loud, "That's right" smiled Rita as she cherished the moment to finally hold her son, "What should we name him Lynn".

Lynn thought about it for a minute, and although he can't name their first son Lynn Jr. like he wanted to, he thought back to when he made a bet with Rita's father.

They bet on 5 dollars over whether or not Pop-Pop would be alive to see his grand children, and that if Lynn was right he had to give him 5 dollars, but since he wasn't around when the bombs fell and any chance of hearing him is now slim, Lynn Sr. decided to honor his bet to the man today, involving those 5 dollars.

"Lincoln, his name will be Lincoln Loud" said Lynn as he looked at Rita, "Lincoln Loud, I love it" said Rita as their son began to giggle over to the name, "Lincoln Loud, I hope you're ready to meet your sisters".

10 years later

In spite of him not being a bit albino, I guess the closest people can say Lincoln has a problem with that contradicts the idea was him constantly stepping into a suddenly bright room, but then it was always a given for him to accept it whenever it's his birthday.

"Happy Birthday Lincoln" shouted his whole family plus their overseer, Overseer Grouse as they're celebrating Lincoln's tenth birthday with his family.

"Congrats boy your already 10 years old, and because of this, you're given responsibilities now starting tomorrow, are we clear" said Overseer Grouse as he approached Lincoln.

"I understand Mr. Grouse" smiled Lincoln as he was the only one who got away calling Overseer Grouse as Mr. Grouse do to him being the grandfather figure Lincoln never had and Lincoln being the grandson he never had.

Overseer Grouse turn with a smile as he began to wave his hand over to Lisa, the 3 year old genius, "A happy birthday to you brother sibling unit, with the help from Lana and permission from Overseer Grouse, we present to you, the first ever in its continuation of its model, the Pip-Boy 4000" said Lisa his currently youngest sibling at the moment.

It was expected to every vault resident to earn their first Pip-Boy at the age of 10, but to be given a newer improve model to RobCo's Pip-Boy in pre-war America was never thought or heard of .

The device was black on black, and instead of having any knobs or turn dial, it appears to be completely touch screen use, yet still require holotapes and discs as it fit perfectly on his left wrist.

"Thanks Lisa, thanks Mr. Grouse" said Lincoln as he knelt down to hug Lisa as she leaned into his ear, "By the way, I manage to find a copy of Red Menace for you to play with whenever you want" whispered Lisa before she pulled away.

"Happy Birthday son, we're so proud to see you finally turn that age at long last" said Lynn Sr. as he stood next to his wife Rita as she was visibly in the stages of pregnancy yet again.

"Hee-hee, you little sister says Happy Birthday as well" said Rita, "Or it could be my little Brother" said Lincoln as he went to hug his mom and rested his head on his mothers baby bump before feeling the baby kick.

"Don't count on it kiddo" said Lynn Sr., "Anyways go to the rest of your sisters, they have a gift for you, and we can open mine later on".

Listening to his father, Lincoln continued on to greet his sisters starting with Lori and Leni as they were standing next to an all white cake with the counter table lined with Nuka-Cola.

"Happy Birthday Linky" squealed Leni with joy as she ran up and hugged her little brother, "Thanks Leni" smiled Lincoln as he was unintentionally given a mighty bear hug by Leni.

"You're like totes gonna love what I got you" Leni said as she presented a rectangular medium sized box, "Wow, thanks Leni" said Lincoln as he began to unwrap to see that his gift was an interesting vault suit.

While it was none the less a vault suit with the numbers 26 on it like the very same one him and everyone in the vault had worn, but what made it stand out was its color.

While everyone else wore a yellow on blue jumpsuit with black boots, this was blue on orange and came with it's on set of Vault-tech one size fits all red converse.

"Thanks Leni, I'll try this on first thing tomorrow" said Lincoln, "Only for tomorrow Loud, only for tomorrow" said Overseer Grouse.

"I'm glad you liked it Linky" Leni said as she began to hug Lincoln again, before releasing him as Lincoln approached Lori, "Hey twerp, Happy Birthday" said Lori in a teasingly manner.

"Thanks Lori" smiled Lincoln as he accepted this is Lori still being herself all year round, "Here you go, don't say I don't do nice things for you" Lori said as she handed Lincoln a copy of Grognak the Barbarian issue number 3.

"Wow Lori, where did you find this" asked Lincoln as he's been meaning to complete his Grognak collection, "Hey in spite of how we tease you and what we say, we all read Grognak, and that just so happens to be my favorite issue" Lori said.

Hearing this really surprised Lincoln as he never expected Lori to share, let alone give a hand me down like this without their being some sort of hook.

So naturally Lincoln went to hug the eldest of his siblings and sisters, "Thanks Lori" Lincoln said as Lori stood there before genuinely return the love back to him in a hug.

"You're welcome Lincoln" said Lori, before letting go of Lincoln where he ran into Lucy and Lynn.

"Hey bro, happy birthday" said Lynn as she put Lincoln in a head lock before giving him a light noogie, "Thanks Lynn" laughed Lincoln as he got out of Lynn's hold.

"Here you go kid" said Lynn as she handed Lincoln a new baseball and a aluminum baseball bat, "Lynn where did you get this" asked Lincoln as he examined the new baseball bat, as this was never seen before in the vault.

"I made it during my apprenticeship with Mr. Lopez" Lynn said proudly as Lincoln began to feel the newly constructed bat and could feel like with this he could always hit a home run.

"Thanks Lynn, this is awesome" Lincoln said as he was eager to already play, "Hey later on, how about you and me in the main halls" smirked Lynn, "You're on".

"Lincoln" said Lucy as this got his siblings to jump as they completely forgot about her.

"I wrote you a poem" said Lucy as she began to clear her throat, " _These walls keep us safe and secure, from a world outside that is now impure. Conformed to wear yellow and blue, that's something we all make do. But my brother makes things bright in spite of the colors we lack, be it orange or black on black_ "

"Thanks Lucy, that was that was your best work so far" said Lincoln as she was use to Lucy's poems, and could know they are improving through time, "I really try hard, especially when it's your day" Lucy said with one of her rare smiles.

Lincoln then slipped out to greet both his twin sisters Lola and Lana as they were bouncing in place ready to give Lincoln their gift.

"Alright Lana and Lola, what do you 2 got for me" asked Lincoln, "First of all kneel down" said Lola as Lincoln oblige, before Lana went and slammed a helmet on Lincolns head.

"What is this" asked Lincoln to Lana, "I made you a custom made Nuka-Cola helmet" smiled Lana before Lola went and gently placed something on top of the helmet.

"And I made you, with the help of Lana, a custom made crown for you to wear on your birthday, as today is the only day you're allowed to be a prince" said Lola.

Lincoln rolled his eyes before both his sisters hugged him, "Happy Birthday big brother" said the twins in perfect sync, "Thanks girls" said Lincoln as he hugged them back.

As for Luan and Luna, they don't need to really get him a gift as it was agreed and expected their gifts for their siblings were them providing entertainment for their siblings birthday, be it Luan's stand up and prop comedy routine or Luna singing music based on her siblings favorite artist on any string, wind, or drum instrument the vault had to offer.

Once he met his siblings, Lincoln approached his dad as he pulled his son aside from his party to give him his gift.

Now Lynn's job was to act as head of security, and as such had a means to pull certain connections and is entitled to unique perks for his family, like how today he's going to give his sons gift.

"So dad, what is my gift" asked Lincoln, "You'll see in due time my boy, in due time" said Lynn Sr. as they made their way towards the vaults lower levels, where Lynn Sr. had stood in front of a sealed entrance.

"Now this here, I need you to swear to not tell anyone, not a soul what I'm about to show you here as this is to be a secret between father and son, are we clear Lincoln" said Lynn Sr.

"I understand" said Lincoln as his father began to smile, "Very good" said Lynn Sr. as they entered to see some sort of shooting range of some sort.

"I manage to talk to Overseer Grouse and he has agreed to allow me to take you under my wing so that you may become the next head of security someday when I retire" smiled Lynn Sr.

"So starting tomorrow, you'll be training with me from Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, and I figured why not get a head start on how to shoot and use a gun" said Lynn Sr.

"Wait I get to shoot a gun" asked Lincoln excitingly, "Sorry, but not even your mother would approve of that, so I decided to compromise by us using this" said Lynn Sr. as he finally gave Lincoln his gift.

Fresh from out of the box, never been use before, Lincoln was given a BB Gun, something that all American boys should dream of owning and using someday.

"So how are the 2 most important men in my lives are doing" said Rita as she came down and smiled with a camera in her hands, "Come son, let's commemorate this moment with a photo together" said Lynn Sr. as he and Lincoln stood side by side.

"Ok boys, now say cheese" said Rita before the flash of the camera blinded Lincoln once more.

1 year later

In spite of the promise Lincoln made to Overseer Grouse, he would wear the jumpsuit Leni made him on laundry day when he's got nothing to wear, and today just happens to be laundry day.

Right now Lincoln was resting on his bed reading more Grognak the Barbarian with a half bottle of Nuka-Cola, a half eaten box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes, and what remains inside the box of a sugar bomb cereal.

"Poo-poo" called a small voice, as Lincoln looked away at his comic to see his 1 year old sister Lily sitting next to him with her teddy in her hand.

"Hey Lily, you came here to hang with your big brother" said Lincoln as the one year old laughed as Lincoln picked her up and sat her right next to him.

"You're in luck I'm reading my favorite, Grognak the Barbarian" said Lincoln as Lily, like all the Loud siblings, love reading Grognak.

Just as Lincoln was about to read, both he and Lily felt a tremor, "What was that" said Lincoln, before there was another one that was more louder and violent, before Luna ran in the room.

"Bro, thank god you have Lily" Luna said worriedly as she ran up to get their baby sister who was crying a little, "What's going on and earth quake" asked Lincoln.

"I don't know what's going on, but dad said to hurry up and grab whatever you can and get ready for anything" said Luna, before one light tremor appeared.

Luna made her way out the room as Lincoln began to slip on his red converse, before he looked under his bed and began to grab not only the aluminum bat, but his BB gun with all the BB's and a photo of his whole family, which extended to Overseer Grouse.

"Alright, I've got everything I can get" said Lincoln as he saw Lily back in their mother's hands, while his siblings carried various things in hand, "Lincoln where's Lily's teddy bear" asked Rita as Lily wouldn't stop crying.

Lincoln quickly dashed back in his room to get it, before handing it to his baby sister who began to calm down a little.

"Alright kids, I need you to listen to me and listen very closely, your mother is going to take you back into the Overseer's office where you'll meet Overseer Grouse, you'll be safe in there" said Lynn Sr.

"What about you dad" asked Lincoln, "Lincoln, I need you to promise me that if anything happens to me, please keep your sisters and mother safe as you're the man now" said Lynn Sr before turning to Lori.

"Lori, you're the oldest, so I'm giving you this, though I hope you do not need to use it" Lynn Sr. said as he handed his eldest daughter a 10mm pistol with spare ammo.

"But dad, I don't even know how to use this thing" Lori said as she held the firearm as if it was like a detonation bomb.

"Lincoln will instruct you how to use it, now I gotta go as I got a job to do" said Lynn Sr. as stopped at the doorway before turning to look at his family again before resting his eyes on his wife, "I love you, all of you".

And just as Lynn Sr. left so did the Loud family as they turned around the corner and made a dash towards the overseer office.

Amidst the commotion, Lincoln took note how everyone else was instructed or ran back into their vault rooms, while all the security officers or fathers ran towards the entrance of the vault.

They went up the stairs and made it inside the overseer office where they saw Overseer Grouse waiting for them, "Thank god you all made it here alive" said Overseer Grouse.

"Overseer Grouse what's going on" asked Rita, "I'm not sure, entirely, what I do know is that these men claim to be from the United States Government and call themselves the Enclave" explained Overseer Grouse.

"Are we gonna be alright" asked Rita as Grouse couldn't lie to the Louds as they are the family he's had since the day the bombs fell, "I'm not sure Rita, I'm not sure" said Overseer Grouse.

Soon Lily began to cry louder, before the Loud siblings she's missing her teddy bear, "Oh no, Lily must've dropped it while we ran here" said Luna, "No worries I'll get it" said Lincoln as he saw this as an excuse to get his dad.

While Lincoln slipped passed his siblings and ignored his sisters cries for him to return, Lincoln saw the teddy bear right outside the door, but ignored it as he really wanted to get his dad and escape from this hell.

He ran down the stairs and made it halfway through the halls of the second story before seeing every adult male and security guard that remained running back inside.

"Retreat back into your rooms now" shouted the security before Lincoln had witnessed a true horror show.

Anyone coming inside the halls where someone would normally would have to enter back in from the vaults main entrance was turned into a bloody mess from the sounds or rapid gun fire.

Amidst from all commotion and screams, Lincoln saw a man wearing a clean officer uniform, and 2 men decked in power armor wielding miniguns as they annihilate everyone in their sight.

"Sweep up the area down here, I'm going upstairs and continue my mission" said the officer as Lincoln couldn't move, he knew what he saw and yet he was frozen stiff.

"Well what do we have here, tell me little boy shouldn't you be with your mommy and daddy" belittled the officer, as this broke Lincoln from his trance.

"Where is- what happened to my father, he was with anyone else who went to the vaults entrance" demanded Lincoln as he stared at the Enclave officer.

"If your father was one of those fools who were at the vault door, then like those other fools he's dead" said the Enclave officer with a shit eating grin.

"You son of a bitch" Lincoln said as he gain the nerve to take out his BB gun and shot the Enclave officer in the eye.

"Ah, you little bastard" said the Enclave officer before he took out his plasma pistol and blindly shot at Lincoln's BB Gun, turning it into hot molten goo, as it slipped out and burned the 11 year olds hands.

"Damn it, I won't miss this time" said the Enclave officer as he aimed his weapon again at Lincoln, "How leave that kid alone if you want to get your hands on the G.E.C.K" called the voice of Overseer Grouse.

"Ah, the old fool who's responsible for all this" said the Enclave officer as he removed his hand from his eye where Lincoln could see not only his eye red, but the BB stuck in his very eye as it bleed out in a manner that looked like he's crying blood.

"Lincoln, hurry back to your family and take this with you" Overseer Grouse said as he handed Lincoln, Lily's teddy bear, "Don't want to come back empty handed do we, now go".

Lincoln hurried back to his family and didn't look back and regrets not thanking Overseer Grouse for his courage.

Once back in the Overseer's office he saw the overseer's desk had moved and shown a secret passage or exit perfectly suited for anyone to use as he saw Lori waiting for him.

"Lincoln hurry and get your ass over here now" shouted Lori as Lincoln did so, "Where's Overseer Grouse".

Lori only had to look at the pain look on Lincoln's face to know that he won't be joining them, "Alright let's go and hurry up with mom and our sisters" ordered Lori before closing the passage.

Running and looping back to the halls, Lincoln and Lori made it back where the rest of the Loud Sisters ran and hugged Lincoln with a few letting out tears, before saying things like 'We were worried about you', 'thank god your alive', and 'don't ever do that again'.

Once Lincoln broke free he made his way to Lily and gave her, her teddy bear which she happily took and hugged.

"Lincoln thank god you're alive, now kids we've got to hurry and leave the vault, as instructed by Overseer Grouse" said Rita as hearing his name reminded Lincoln of his guilt.

Hurrying where their mother was going, Lincoln saw them enter a room cauld escape supply closet.

Inside where at least enough backpacks containing supplies specifically to suffice for the Loud family incase this happened as Lincoln notice there were at least 5 more Pip-Boys ready to be used when his sisters come of age like he and his older sisters did.

This along with enough guns and bullets to last them whatever is out there and a strange device called C.A.M.P., to Which Lincoln wasted no time in throwing over his shoulder.

"Kids let's get a move on" Rita said as she held Lily in one hand and a strange looking brief case in the other, as she lead her children out the vault.

Turning the corner and discovering a latter to an escape hatch, Rita handed Lily back to Leni as she was the first to exit.

When their mother didn't say a word, her kids assume it was safe as one by one they followed.

Lincoln was the last to see and could understand what went wrong as his family was now surrounded by the Enclave, as Rita stood there with the 10mm pointed at the now open brief case.

"Ma'am let's not do anything we might regret" said the same Enclave officer that Lincoln had put his eye out, as apparent by the new eye patch he's wearing.

"Make another inch close and you can say goodbye to the G.E.C.K." warned Rita as the officer gestured his power armored soldiers to lower their weapons, "What are your demands Ma'am" asked the officer.

"Let my children run free, and you can have the G.E.C.K." offered Rita, "Mom no you can't" Lincoln said as he began to protest.

"Lincoln be quiet and Listen to me, I need you to promise me like your father, that you're going to always keep your sisters safe no matter what and ensure that they're always happy, are we clear" said Rita as she scolded her son.

Lincoln already guilt trip over nearly dying and letting Overseer Grouse died may have swayed him, or it could be that he couldn't find it in his heart to disobey his mothers last wish.

"Ma'am I assure you that I will comply to your demands, as I, Captain Vito Lorenzo, always keeps his word" said the now revealed Captain as Rita turned back and looked at Lincoln.

"Alright mom" said Lincoln as Rita tossed her son her spare back pack, "Kids run and whatever you do don't look back, and know that your father and I will always, always love you and are proud to raise all of you" Rita said trying to hold in her tears.

All the younger siblings cried, while only Lincoln and Leni cried, "Come on guys let's go" said Lori as she was trying her hardest to not cry then in there and leading her siblings to the unknown wastelands that is once known as Royal woods, of the Great Midwest Commonwealth.

Later that night

By the time night had arrived, the Loud siblings weren't loud as their name sake suggested as they had set up camp for the night, and were trying to cope what went on today.

Lori had a brief moment of sadness when they had ran for their lives, before instructing her siblings to set up camp for the day.

Leni had to take out a heart broken Lily, with Luna and Lincoln helping her throughout, before inevitably passed out alongside Lily after what happened today.

Luna was playing music on her violin of the one of the 2 instruments she brought, the other being the banjo, as she played what was in her heart that night on the fiddle.

Luan, couldn't think of a way to brighten the mode with any of her comedy bits as today wasn't a day of laughs or jokes, and had opted to do it by making sure everyone ate tonight.

Lynn had tried her hardest to not show any emotions, until she was by herself where she began to cry for the next hour, before coming back with their dinner that night, being rabbit.

Lucy was more down than ever and she and with all of her younger siblings, including Leni, seeked comfort with Lincoln, as she didn't utter a word vocally at least to anyone but Lincoln.

Lana and Lola had tried to comfort each other the best they could, and even with Lincoln being there, they found the whole ordeal to much as they passed out hugging each other as they shared a sleeping bag that night.

Lisa for the longest had never showed empathy till today as she either clung to Lincoln or any of her older siblings as she knew the reality, but couldn't help but hope for the better possibilities.

This was definitely the saddest day for Lily, as it pained Lincoln's heart for feeling like he failed her the most as she didn't sleep till much later.

Lincoln was to emotional to sleep and waited for all of his sisters slept and their security was set up, before he left them a note saying he would be back.

Using his Pip-Boy to guide him back where this day started, it wasn't until 5 in the morning that Lincoln had arrived to where he found his mother dead on the ground, and her head splattered all over.

It was heart wrenching for Lincoln as he collapsed and angrily pounded the ground while damning the Enclave, and more so Captain Vito for what he's did to his family that day.

In effort to gain some closure for not seeing his dad again, thanking Overseer Grouse, Lincoln began to dig and bury his mother in proper grave as it took him a long time to do.

By the time it was 9 in the morning Lincoln's sisters had hurried and made their way to Lincoln and saw the most saddest sight of their lives.

Their brother coming back to bury their mom and not seeing what sort of state of death she was in for their sake so they could properly pray for not only her but everyone back in Vault 26.

Hearing their footsteps, Lincoln turned to see his sisters before he ran and hugged Lori and began to cry like he never had before as all of his sisters circled around and hugged him telling him that they're ok and that they love him, while their futures in the wastelands is anyone's guess.

 **I'm gonna stop right there as this is the first chapter and introduction to what comes next, sorry I didn't give any detailed looks to any of the Loud Sisters, but I assure next chapter I will.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House or Fallout, the Loud House is the property of Nickelodeon and Chris Savino, Fallout is the property of Interplay, Bethesda Games, and Obsidian Entertainment Games, please support the official release.**

It has been 8 years since that tragic day to the place they had all once called home for the Loud siblings.

And while they all got over and where able to move on, Lincoln could never give up on wanting to seek redemption and revenge on the Enclave for all they've done.

None the less he'd never do anything that would get himself killed, and yet he's usually gone for as little as 2 days to as far as a month, though right now I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

Lori Loud had assumed Leadership since their parents late passing, and all though she remained strict and head strong, she would lead her siblings survival by example, and not by force.

Good examples was her not only building a water pump for fresh water, or simple agricultural farming, but how to teach her siblings to defend themselves from anything and everything, and to remain calm in some of the most dire situations.

She cared little about her looks to an extent as she would humor Leni to wash her hair, give her manicure and pedicure every so often, and to the extent her choice of wardrobe.

Lori was the first to ditch her vault suit, and wore an old light blue tank top with a black corset over it, with light blue jeans and metal leg pads protecting her as she adorn some matching black shoes.

Her hair somehow retained volume to remain wavy, but for the most part it's kept in a pony tail throughout the day.

Aside from keeping her siblings safe, her main duties is to keep guard at night, and check on the conditions around their camp.

Since that whole ordeal, Leni had to step it up a notch for her siblings, as she knew and understood where Lori came from, but still her siblings needed some maternal love in their lives, especially the younger siblings.

As you can imagine, Leni was the designated mom of the group as she would be in charge of making sure her siblings clothing and armor are in top condition while also making sure they're well fed and gain their health back whether they're sick or injured.

As such she's became a bit of a worry wart, especially when Lincoln is gone for long periods of time, there was in fact when case where Leni had scolded Lincoln by addressing him by his full name, as to his pet name 'Linky', since she had enough of being worried sick about his whereabouts.

None the less, their time in this new world has shown her the unfairness and the brutal reality for them in order to survive, and it's because of this she tries so hard to make sure her siblings at least smile or feel welcome on a daily.

The same could be said around as the Loud siblings make it a point to find some nice clothing for Leni to clean and restore, for not for them, but to her to try on as she loves to play dress up.

Though everyone knows that Leni's favorite happens to be a perfectly preserved pre-war aqua green dress, with matching heels with her signature white framed sunglasses adorn on her platinum blonde hair, that she takes care of to stay long and straight.

Aside for being the mom for their camp and everything mention, her only other duties involve when she's being escorted by her siblings to unlock a very hard master lock as she's truly the master of unlocking, and will craft and modify her siblings clothing or armor.

Next is Luna, the musician of the group who had suffered a bad case of the blues for 3 years after their parents passing.

She's the most emotional of the group, and as such while she does have her grievances of losing her parents, she was honestly more sad because she felt her siblings were broken, especially Lincoln, who up to that point seemed to have shut himself off and was already gone scavenging for days.

Coincidently, the same time Leni had to Lincoln that she's had enough of his selfish antics, was the same day he had opened up and apologized to his sisters, especially Luna who he affected the most.

Luna forgave him and shortly after began to show her love for music on a multi genre note as her siblings manage to find her a big bass cello, a piano, and recently a trumpet.

As such she's gone to change her look and image since that day as she styled her hair to look like a pompadour greaser style, and mainly dressed in a plain dark purple shirt, and jeans, with a leather jacket over said shirt as she lined the leather jacket with lead, and wore protective spiked leather leg guards,

While her siblings say her look makes her look like a more masculine tomboy then Lynn and Lana combine, to which both sisters to offence, she said she didn't care before she proceeded to sing Tom Jones 'It's not Unusual'.

Aside from making music and helping Lori attending to the farm, she's in charge of taking her younger sisters, which are now Lily, Lisa, Lola, and Lana, out for stroll just outside the camp every other day, since Luan takes them on those other days.

Luan had definitely some changes in both the physical and mental department, as she wouldn't crack any jokes for a few months after they lost their parents, and it wasn't until she had enough of seeing her sisters down that she began making it a habit to make sure they smile a little more in their day.

While Luna, Lincoln, and Lucy were hard nuts to crack, she was satisfied knowing that her other siblings were at least smiling again.

While she's a full time farmer and comedian for her siblings and Leni's assistant when celebrating their siblings birthdays, she switches with Luna to be their younger sister's baby sitter.

Like Leni, she's willing to dress up in different clothing, though mainly she cosplays as the Silver Shroud, Grognak the Barbarian, Elvis Presley, or white Michael Jackson from time to time, but for everyday she switches to wearing a pre-war yellow dress and matching heels, on when they need to be on the road, Long Johns and a full set of leather armor.

But what really stood out was the fact Luan has the most perfect smile ever, especially since it was Lisa who got permission to remove her braces at long last, and with it, she can pull any hair style she wants, from her traditional pony tail, to the Megaton, or simply kept down.

Next was Lynn, the star athlete of vault 26 was now viewed as the most savage sister with any blunt, bladed, or fist covering weapon in her hand when she's not using her fist.

She tried to hide her emotions for the longest out of everyone, but eventually broke down crying when she had a moment of silence when it was her and Lincoln taking a hike together.

She has since mellowed down a bit throughout the years, and while she's no longer the selfish big sister who'd threaten her siblings in order to practice sports with her, she's still a hard head when it comes to confrontations.

As such she's allowed to leave their camp at her own terms to either scavenge or blow off some needed steam, but is definitely willing to get up and help farm or keep guard so Lori can get some needed rest.

She definitely cared less about her overall appearance as her hair could be best be described as a rats nest, and is constantly nagged at by Leni to let her clean her hair and give her a haircut, but she manages to weasel her way out from the latter most of the time.

Her everyday attire was a red long sleeved shirt she found, with the number 1 on the back stitched on, courtesy of Leni, with dark jeans protecting her leg as she wore a full set of lead lined pocketed metal armor.

When she's not helping out with her family or blowing off steam, she's usually practicing with any weapon her sisters had kindly taken the time to modify or build for her to test out and points out her flaws.

Otherwise she surprises Lisa and Lana when she showed that she knows enough chemistry to create some basic bombs for her to use, besides Molotov's, and when making homemade Buffout and Psycho.

Next was Lucy, who in all honesty would've been in a darker state if it wasn't her siblings, especially Leni and Lincoln, always there ready to get her out of the darkness.

While she was the ghost and little poet to her family, it wasn't until recently when she turned 16 where she was allowed to explore and leave the camp, and she usually preferred doing explorations at night.

Her siblings would always worry when she opted to explore the night, but it usually resulted in her finding either some nice stash of loot, or some fresh game meat to skin and dine.

While she kept her bangs long and covering her eyes, she was the second fastest besides Leni who was desperate for a change of attire for anything black to dark grey.

Though her favorite attire was an all black Recon suit she found, minus the hood, as she wore a handmade black cowl to cover her face, and wore black military combat boots, over black painted spike studded leather chest piece, and right arm.

Due to her being gone mainly in late hours of the night and never appearing till the following morning, she was usually excused for any farming activities to gain some needed rest, and the fact she aside from Lynn were the main source to providing protein to the family was enough to excuse her.

Between the all of the Loud siblings, the twins definitely changed the least, and Lana was a prime example.

She, like Lincoln, chose to keep her Vault suit, and had customized it to be her own personal utility suit for her to use, as she lined it all up a custom made leather chest piece to carry her handy tools, and, and was given Lincolns old red converse to match with her red baseball cap she found.

While still the same little tom boy, she like her twin sister now had no missing baby teeth, and preferred to keep her hair short in a pixie style, and was blessed with freckles on her face.

Otherwise when not doing her chores, she had her own assign duties involving fortifying their camp, building and repairing weapons alongside Lisa, and somehow, to her siblings displeasure, befriended all wild things out in the new wasteland.

Speaking of her twin, Lola was no longer the same little self absorb, self centered princess in her imagination.

She was the one who really struggled out in the new world, and if it wasn't for Lana to be by her side, she knew she would've not make it, and in return has recently help her sister get in touch with her feminine side.

No matter the situation, Lola always wore a red sequin dress with matching red heels, and even though she's willing to wear her old vault suit when they need to travel, she'd rather not be seen without looking pretty.

Her job has since been picking up where Leni had left off when it comes to crafting or repairing the clothing and armor of her siblings, when she's not doing the most minimum effort when farming.

Lisa, like Lucy, was excused to doing the daily chores and duties her siblings do on a daily as she's tasked to always keeping them armed safe, and ready to treat any to every injury she can.

Though unlike Lucy, Lisa learned to be more willing to accept her siblings approach in comforting her over the loss of their parents, as they know as much as she does that in spite of how many times she tried telling herself she's a prodigy girl genius.

With that being said she's creating schematics and listing out things she needs her siblings to scavenge for her and Lana, and at time Lynn, for anything and everything she needs in order to create whatever is needed to keep her siblings alive.

To everyone's surprise, Lisa has made an effort to make herself look presentable, as her hair was now kept short and proper as she claims it's a lot more easier to manage.

Otherwise her new attire was a scientist lab coat lined with lead over a plain green t-shirt, and khaki's as she adorn it with some black and white Velcro shoes.

When she's not doing all this and that, she's willing to take a study break to join her sisters to explore outside of camp just so she can get a good picture of this worlds new flora and fauna.

And finally there's Lily, the most innocent of the Loud siblings, as she was the fastest to recover over the loss of her siblings, as they made an effort to keep the world pure as possible to her little eyes, though it wasn't like she grew up not knowing the tension and problems her siblings were facing.

None the less she feels like she's been having a great child hood so far, since Lana will fix any toy she has that gets broken, Leni and Lola play dress up with her, she gets to hear Luna sing every day and whenever Lincoln comes back he spoils her rotten with either a new toy he's found, or because he found some gum drops or Nuka-Cola for her to indulge in.

Otherwise she spends her day using whatever excess paint they have left over or chalk and draws as this is her passion and only wishes that her work of art not only makes her siblings but someday the world feel happy.

Her everyday attire consist of a lavender colored shirt with a yellow smiley face in the center and a matching black and lavender skirt, as her small scruff of platinum hair has grown and has since uses red hair clips to keep them in place.

But otherwise today is like any other day, with her playing with a prewar car on the build patio of their camp with Lana and Lola acting as the day sheriff and deputy for her siblings so Lori can catch some sleep, and are doing their routine of messing with not if one, but all of their siblings.

"You gotta learn to stop that all that there bitching along with panting and grunting, and learn to work out while whispering" said Lana to Lynn as she, Lynn and Lola where sitting on 3 lawn chairs.

"No I can make as much noise as I want" said Lynn angrily as she was visibly sweating with a tire iron axe in her hands.

"Shh" Lola said to Lynn, "What is it quiet time" asked Lynn sarcastically, "Whisper said Lana, "Whisper what?" "Shh".

"Is it quiet time" asked Lynn, "Shh" said Lana, "Shut up" Lola said in a soft voice, "We now have a quiet time from 10 p.m. to 8 a.m. like back in the vault" "Yes now shut up".

"We can say whatever we want here" shouted Lynn as Lana and Lola rolled their eyes over how insensitive Lynn is, especially since this was for Lori to get some sleep.

"Now girls let's not argue, especially with Lori is trying to get some rest" Leni said sweetly as she came to approach her siblings with a tray holding 3 mason jars and a bottle of Nuka-Cherry.

Soon Lily, Lana, Lola and Lynn gathered around to grab their favored beverages, with Lola's being the Nuka-Cherry, while the other sisters enjoyed a jar of Leni's homemade Mutfruit juice.

"Thanks Leni" Lily said sweetly as Leni smiled back and ruffled her hair, "So any idea when is Lucy gonna return" asked Lynn, "Hey speak of the devil" pointed Lana as they spotted Lucy approaching back to the camp.

"Though I think in her case, the vampire" Lola whispered to her twin as they stifled their laughs.

"Hey Lucy, how was your nightly exploration" greeted Leni, "Good, it was good and I manage to bring home some food and necessities" said Lucy as she handed her back pack to Leni and was ready to call it a day, but was stopped when Leni pulled her back.

For some reason Leni could look past Lucy's bangs and make eye contact with her as she raised her eyebrow, before the night person sighed and began to remove more than 10 blood packs from inside her ammo bag.

"Just so you know we really appreciate it that you bring this for us in case of real emergencies" smiled Leni as she handed back one blood pack to Lucy before she placed her hardened sniper rifle on the side of her door before plopping in bed.

Once Lucy had turned in, Leni began to look through her back pack and found fresh rabbit, some Mentats, Buffout, and something for her sisters to snack on.

"Girls makes sure to thank Lucy when she gets up" Leni said as she was about to set down the Salisbury Steak Lucy brought, before Lynn dashed and snatched it, "That's mine" stated Lynn as she was ready to devour her favorite pre-war meal.

"Hey Lynn, quit bogartting those Salisbury Steaks, since I've been lacking protein for 3 days now" yelled Lola, "Tough titties" Lynn said as she made a run out of their camp.

"Lynn" Lola yelled angrily, "Lola please calm down, Lucy manage to found another one" Leni said as Lola quickly ran and took it from her hands, "Thanks Leni" Lola said happily as Leni continued removing more snack for her sisters to consume, or for Lola's case her daily diet.

"Lana, would you like me to prepare you some radstag some potato crisps or the deviled eggs" asked Leni, "Crisp me" Lana said as she raised her hand as Leni tossed the stack of chips for the older twin to enjoy.

"Lily why don't you come here and enjoy some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes with me" Leni said as Lily looked up and away from her chalk drawing on the floor, "Ok" Lily said with a smile as she made her way over to her big sister.

As soon as Lily sat down and began to partake in enjoying a mid morning snack with Leni, she looked up and asked her question she's been asking for a while, "Hey Leni, when is Lincoln coming back" asked Lily.

It has been more than 2 weeks since Lincoln left their camp, and already the Loud sisters are beginning to worry for their dear brother.

"Soon Lily" lied Leni between her teeth as this wasn't for only Lily or her sister's sake but for hers as well, before she looks out into the sky wondering if her brother is alright.

With Lincoln

The only Loud male sibling wasn't the same little 11 year old who faced some serious trauma back on his last days of vault 26.

Now he's the 19 year old young adult who is everything from a survivalist to road warrior, with a gun in his hand and another on his hip, a Bowie knife on his ankle and a bunch more throwing knives aligned his waist.

While he still wore the same custom made orange vault suit Leni made for him, he has since modified it by adding leather padding armor.

His most prominent feature has to be his in progress of growing mullet head he had on, and the current shiner he has on his left eye, when he got it from his recent encounter when facing a gang of raiders.

They were small time Psycho inducing gang who wanted to get their kicks in killing Lincoln, but since he was essentially facing against junkies who couldn't think straight, it was nothing a smartly place bottle cap min couldn't fix.

Still one of them was lucky enough to send their bloody mess corpse flying towards his head.

But even then to Lincoln humans are predictable, what isn't in his opinions were Ghouls as he couldn't tell when they'd go feral on him on any of gods mutated creatures.

Still it was fun as he was more than half way home, as he had a huge hall of junk, and new schematics and things to spoil Lily and himself.

As Lincoln continued on his way to home sweet home, he notice strange pile of meat on the ground, and so he began to kneel down and examine the pile of meat.

Looking at it and feeling the blood, it was warm and relatively fresh and further expection showed this was the remains of that of a beaver, and if it wasn't for the enlarge bloody claw print on the ground, Lincoln could've only expected it to be anything.

 _Yao Guai,_ thought Lincoln as he opted to follow the tracks and kill the ferocious beast, less it manages to find it's way back to camp.

Crouching down, Lincoln followed where the Yao Guai may have headed, and to both his luck and unfortunate luck, he found 2 stunted grown Yao Guai near a small pond feasting on more beavers.

 _Got to make this count,_ thought Lincoln as he dugged through his inventory and pulled out a flash bang, and his trusted .223 pistol.

With one swift motion and letting it cook in his hands for 3 seconds, Lincoln lobbed the flash bang over towards the mutated bears before it went off, leaving them in a frenzy.

Not wasting any time, Lincoln ran as fast as he could with the .223 pistol and pressed it against one of the mutated abominations head and emptied the entire clip.

Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to reload and aim for the other Yao Guai, but that's why he carries 2 guns on him.

Standing his ground and waiting for the beast to get close, Lincoln whipped out his sawed off double barrel, before pulling the trigger to watch as the creatures head popped like a zit.

Feeling satisfied Lincoln approached each Yao Guai and skin them and gathered as much Yao Guai meat he can before finally making it home.

Time Skip

Waking up from her nap, Lori let out a yawn before crawling out of bed, where she slipped on her boots, before going up to the dresser and wrapping her gun belt where she began to holster her standard double barrel shotgun, and her modified rapid auto with tracker sights 10mm pistol.

As soon as she stepped out her room, she saw that Luna had gathered everyone except Lucy, who was asleep still, and began to play a ditty on her banjo.

Luna: My big sister Leni as stubborn as mule, knows how to make some moonshine with real fuel.

Stir it with some Mirelurk eggs, you got yourself a cocktail with kabob frog legs.

Believe it or not as to how I got this scar, when I was playing chicken with a feral dog that took it to far, I wish I can run that son bitch over with a pre-war car.

Once the musicians little diddy was over, the Loud sisters began to cheer for Luna as Luan and Leni brought them all lunch.

"Alright girls, who wants some fried rabbit legs with a side of home grown mash potatoes" called Leni as the Loud sisters had put whatever they were doing aside and ran towards the table.

"No complains, but I still wish we could eat these with real butter" said Lynn as the Loud sisters seem to agree.

Just as Lori was about to dig in, she spotted a familiar white haired dressed in orange figure as she set her fork down, "What's up sis ain't hungry" asked Luna as Lori got to her seat and began to smile.

Soon the Loud sisters turned to see the direction where she was looking at before they all plastered on a smile as Lincoln slowly approach them.

But he didn't need to exactly need to set foot onto camp before his sisters start to get out their seats and ran towards and embrace their brother, "Linky is back" shouted Lily happily, as she was the first to hug Lincoln before he was subsequently hug tackled by all 10 of his sisters.

"It's good to see you girls too" smiled Lincoln as they just stayed there for a minute before they all got up and finally let Lincoln back on his feet, while also for the Loud siblings to spot Lucy.

"Lucy, when did you wake up" asked Lynn, "Shortly after I heard Lily shouted Lincoln was back" Lucy said as she ruffled Lily's hair.

"So Lincoln anything new to report" asked Lisa, "In time, though all will be shared in tonight's sibling meeting" said Lincoln as he turned to Lori who rolled her eyes and then smiled.

"Well come on and grab a seat lunch is ready" Leni said with a smile, "Hold on, just let me unhaul this junk, Lily I don't suppose you want to help me" smiled Lincoln as this was his subtle way of saying he's got something for her and possibly his sisters.

Lily was bouncing in place as his sisters surrounded him where he did promise in unloading and handing any unnecessary junk that his sisters could use to supply them for their survival.

"Lisa, Lana I found some interesting documents to making us some 9mm guns and bullets along with a perfect picture for us to finally replicate that Grognak the Barbarian Axe" smiled Lincoln as his sisters went gaga over the idea to fight like Grognak.

"I call dibs as soon as that axe is ready" said Lynn as the Loud siblings began to groan over not calling dibs fast enough.

"Lily, I got something for you" said Lincoln as he pulled out a new Vault Tech collectable bobble head for his youngest sister, "Thanks Lincoln" Lily said as she hugged Lincoln before taking the Charisma Bobble head and add it to her collection.

As Lincoln was rummaging through the things he scavenged, and handing out things left and right, the girls could tell he was holding something out, and Lola just happened to caught a quick glimpse of the item.

"Lincoln what was that you have in your back pack" asked Lola as Lincoln handed Lisa the 15th Volume of the Big Book of Science.

"Uh…nothing" said Lincoln as he just screwed the pooch for replying in such a manner.

Soon the Loud sisters pin Lincoln down and nabbed his back pack to see that he was holding out on them, and the incriminating item was a new Grognak comic.

"Gasp, Grognak the Barbarian vs the Village Maiden Succubus part 2, Lincoln how could you" Lori said as she was appalled since this wasn't Lincolns first offence.

"Seriously I can explain" said Lincoln, "We're listening" Lori said as she raised her eyebrow as Lincoln's sisters stared down at the young adult, "I… got no real excuse".

"As punishment, I get to read it first, and it'll go into descending order, but you will get to read it last, not Lily, are we clear" said Lori as Lincoln nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, now why don't you take an hour to rest and unwind, lunch will be ready" Lori said as Lincoln did so as he went inside and closed the door behind him, making sure it's locked.

 _An hour is all I need,_ thought Lincoln as he was more than eager to spend that time playing with a new Holo Game he discovered.

Comics were definitely hard to come by, but Holo Games felt like the chances of actually finding one and a working computer, for anyone who doesn't own a Pip-Boy, seemed was like a nonexistent possibility in this current life time.

So Lincoln was pretty damn happy to add Nuka-Tapper along with his favorite game of Red Menace and some time ago Grognak and the Ruby Ruins.

"Now let's see if I can beat my high score" smiled Lincoln as he spent the rest of the afternoon just gaming.

That Night

Dinner was a good choice consisting of Yao Guai Roast with some purified water, and with all the siblings at the table, this usually means they have a sibling meeting while eating.

"Alright, this sibling meeting has come to order, first of all I'd like to say thanks for Leni for cooking us a wonderful meal every night" addressed Lori as the Loud siblings clapped and cheered and thanked their mother figure.

"I'd also like to thank Lincoln and Lucy for going out their way in providing said dinner tonight, so kudos to you guys" Lori said as they all seem to cheer more for Lincoln while the only brother praised Lucy.

"Now onto the matter as to addressing ideas, problems, etcetera, Lynn and Lucy both of you have the floor" addressed Lori.

"So let me start off by saying my bad for not going out of my way to hunt down those Yao Guai, but it wouldn't have been an issue if Lisa had just made me more baseball grenades" said Lynn.

"And I keep telling you there's nothing wrong with your baseball grenades, to which you're hoarding a stockpile in your bedroom no less" argued Lisa.

"They're good for blasting bandits and mole rats to a bloody mess, but hardly put a real dent in Rad Stags and those Yao Guai" retorted Lynn, "It's because you choose not to cook them" Lisa said.

"Wait I didn't know you could cook grenades, if that's the case I'd like to try that recipe, maybe with some Blood Leaf and sugar garnished with some roasted corn and we have a perfect meal" smiled Leni as she was still naïve as ever.

"Girls enough, clearly it's simple, Lynn be honest with me and answer me do you not count to 3 before lobbing your grenades" asked Lori as she stared down at the former all star.

"…Ok so I don't, we should still have an ass load of explosions for every given situation" Lynn said as she crossed her arms and pouted, "First of all think about how bad that idea is, and secondly learn to cook a grenade" sighed Lori before addressing to Lucy.

"Way to defuse the situation sis, Hahahaha get it" laughed Luan as she couldn't but crack a pun.

"Anyways, Lucy the floor is all yours" said Lori, "As of this morning I've finished scavenging and gathering whatever medical supply I could that hasn't been or wasn't fully explored" Lucy said as her siblings began to clap at this feat.

"Thanks to you fifth youngest sister, we now have enough blood packs to cover us in creating stimpacks for the rest of our lives" said Lisa as the siblings began to praise Lucy more for this achievement.

"Speaking of, Lynn, Luan, Luna mind adding your 2 cents on the subject" asked Lori, "If you don't mind me adding my 2 caps instead, Hahahaha get it" Luan said with another lame pun.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but this place is completely cleaned since last week officially by yours truly" boasted Lynn, "It was a team effort, but yeah she ain't lying" said Luna.

"Alright that's actually good to know" Lori said as she was mildly concerned for realizing a week has passed since she put it any thought or worry that there was no place to scavenge now near where they're set up.

"Leni you haven't said anything for a while, is there anything you'd like to add" asked Lori, "Hmm, just want to know if Lisa is any close in creating a proper refrigerator is all so we can store our food without it spoiling so fast" asked Leni.

"My apologies, I've been distracted by other projects second eldest sister, I shall get to it as soon as possible" said Lisa, "It's ok, take your time now I'd like to know what would you guys like me to make with this Yao Guai pelt Lincoln was kind enough to bring us" asked Leni.

"A throw blanket would be nice" suggested Lola, "What, I think with that pelt it'd be better use to enforce our armor" said Lana before both twins began to argue.

"Girls, girls relax and like chill, Lincoln manage to kill 2 Yao Guai today so I'm sure Leni has enough for both, if I'm not mistaken" Lori said as she turned to Leni, "Like Totes" Leni said as this calmed the twins down.

"Lily anything you want to say before Lincoln speaks" asked Lori, "I'm just happy Linky is back" Lily said as she pulled Lincoln's arm and began to nuzzle to snuggle her elder brother, "Fair enough".

"Lincoln, I take it something interesting may have caught your eyes" asked Lori, "Yes actually, I found us a neighboring town about 5 days away from here, now if we pack up and leave tomorrow morning, I think we may find ourselves a place to call home" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln no offence, but you say that every time we establish ourselves inside of a town, and it never has a good outcome" said Lori, "Fair enough, but regardless, it seems our 2 month stay here is already up, and while I know we don't got to worry about food or water, there's other things to take into consideration" Lincoln said.

"Alright then, we'll take it to a vote, anyone who wants to stay here a little longer, raise your hands" said Lori said as she, Leni, Luna, and Luan raised their hands to this.

"And all in favor say we leave tomorrow" said Lincoln as the rest of the siblings raised their hands, even though they didn't need to, "Alright it's settled, everyone try to get some rest, cause we're all getting up early tomorrow".

With that the Loud siblings continued on with their meals, until eventually the table was cleared.

"Ugh, I feel full" Lola said, "How can you be full after eating only a box of insta mash and Yum-Yum Deviled Eggs" asked Lynn as she was tapping her belly in content, "Trust me honey, if you bothered to take care of your looks like some of us, you'd understand".

"Hey I have snazzy idea how to burn tonight's dinner off" Luna said as she went and approached the giant bass-cello, before looking at Lincoln, "Hey Lincoln, mind singing tonight".

"For you Luna, anything" Lincoln said as got up and was passed the bass-cello as Luna grabbed a trumpet, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the man who sings better than Louis Jordan, Lincoln Loud" Luna said as Lincoln began to play the opening notes to the families favorite 'Is you is, or is you ain't my baby'.

Later that Night

At 2 in the morning, it was only Lori, Lincoln, and Lucy keeping guard, in spite of Lincoln's insistence that his little sister goes to bed, they were in charge of keeping the camp safe.

"Here you guys go" Lincoln said as he passed his sisters 2 bottle of Nuka-Cola to consume and help keep them up, "So Lincoln be honest with me and tell me what's your rush to wanting us to leave" asked Lori as she took the soda beverage happily.

"I am curious Lincoln, since I know you for not being the type to be easily intimidated by any of natures new creatures" added Lucy as Lincoln sit down between them with a beer in his hands.

"I don't know if you girls remember or even aware, but in a week, Lily will be 10 years old and officially she'll be given her Pip-Boy like all of us did" explained Lincoln.

"And for the longest, we've manage to set up everyone's coming of age birthday at a location before relocating, I think it's only fair we keep the tradition going" added Lincoln.

"You know, you're such a big softy" teased Lori as she ruffled Lincoln's hair as Lucy went and sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best big brother and I hope you know that" said Lucy with a smile, "heh, I try my best" Lincoln said to Lucy, before the Night Person got up and aimed her rifle in the dark.

"What do you see" asked Lori, "Rad Stags, and it appears to be a family, I'm sure I can get them from here and we can have jerky on the road" Lucy said before Lincoln put his hand on the barrel and made Lucy to lower her gun.

"We don't want to make any unnecessary noise at this hour" said Lincoln as Lucy stared at him for a second before nodding her as she lowered her weapons.

"So… any plans for a birthday gift for Lily on her birthday" asked Lori as she stared at Lincoln, "Well it just so happens that there is this one place I'd like for us to pass by along the way" smiled Lincoln.

 **And we're done with this chapter, next chapter will definitely be the last chapter story wise, while there will be a chapter dedicated to their stats as to what makes them S.P.E.C.I.A.L., what they're skilled in, likes and dislikes, and what I feel are their chemistry to one another in this new world.**

 **Also for the record the Fallout part isn't actually defined as in which one, so expect to see a little bit of Fallout New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, and maybe a reference or 2 to the other 3, though I think all would be explained in the informative chapter, otherwise this should also explain some of the inconsistencies when it came to some of the food and weapons you've all read up until now.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers I don't own The Loud House or Fallout, the Loud House is property of Nickelodeon and the creative mind of Chris Savino, and Fallout is the Property of Inter Play Games, Bethesda Studios, and Obsidian Games, and if you asked me I still think Fallout: New Vegas to be Obsidians greatest game and can't wait for 'The Outer Worlds'.**

It had been 4 days since the Loud siblings initial departure from their last camp, and life on the road is usually the most interesting as this is usually a time period where they usually bond the most.

Right now morning was peaking with Lincoln and Luna doing the last 2 hours of keeping their family safe.

"So exactly where was it did you say you tangled with a Glowing One" asked Luna, "When I was exploring the mall to find a you know what for you know who" Lincoln said as he turned to Lily who was snuggling alongside Leni who held her and Lisa in her arms as they were sleeping.

"And you sure we got nothing to worry about" asked Luna as she was skeptic how Lincoln wanted to take a detour inside of a mall that was infested by hoards of feral Ghouls.

"Hey I killed the Glowing One and any of the remaining ferals that were still kicking" Lincoln said cheekily as he and Luna took part in some Nuka-Cola, "I believe you bro, just exactly what are we finding that you haven't already explored" asked Luna, "Trust me it's a surprise".

Just as their conversation ended the sun finally began to rise to where Lincoln and Luna began to put out the fire and wake their siblings up.

"Yawn, what's for breakfast" said Lynn, "Either last night's left over squirrel stew or 2 day old vegetable soup" Lincoln said, "Pass" Lola said as she began to eat the remaining contents of Sugar Bombs.

"Tell me again how come it's always us eating left over's, and Lola eating something sugary for breakfast" asked Lynn as she stared enviously at the box of Sugar Bombs, "For starters I'm the sweetest, and secondly when I do make requests to what's mine you can bet your fanny I won't share" Lola said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Still the least you can do is at least give us a handful to go by" Lynn said, "If you want your prewar food so bad, go scavenge it yourself, these are mine" said Lola once more, "Lola it wouldn't hurt you to share, since I can literally count like 20 bits of Sugar Bombs in your hand, and you won't even give us one" Luna said in between.

"Need I remind you all I eat is prewar food and drinks, aside from purified water and Leni's vegetable, chicken noodle, or noodle soup" Lola said, "For the record sis, what you're eating is by far unhealthy" said Lana as she dunked some raw rabbit meat in the 2 day old vegetable soup.

"I don't want to be given a health lecture from a girl who eats raw meat like that without batting an eye" Lola said, "News flash squirt, but that's literally all of us" said Lori as she was eating some squirrel stew, "Though I'll admit it's probably not the most healthiest of ways to eat".

"Alright, let's break it up and try to enjoy breakfast, since Linky promised us an all expensed exploration to a place I only dreamed off, the mall" Leni said happily.

"Speaking of which, we should discuss as to what teams we should be in, I need Lisa to be with me regardless, so any other volunteers" asked Lincoln, "I'll tag along, if you need Lisa, then I could probably give a hand" said Lana.

"Lily, you'll be with me, Luna, and Leni" said Lori, "Luan mind tagging along with me" asked Lynn, "So long as you don't mind we go to the department store where we can have a ball, Hahahaha get it" Luan said as everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Guess that leaves you with me Lola" said Lucy in her monotone voice, "Only if you don't mind that we can update and give your wardrobe some color" Lola said, "Don't hold your breath".

"Alright, let's finish up breakfast and head out" said Lincoln as he finished the remaining contents of last night's dinner before chucking the ceramic bowl off into the bushes behind him.

Time Skip

Arriving at the parking lot to Royal Woods Mall, the Loud sisters could barely contain their excitement to actually go to a place where the every American consumer would invest their money at and have an everyday passing activity.

Once they got closer, they saw that the mall still had a directory map to the stores, if not damaged as to places they wanted to go.

Lincoln had a different agenda as it involved getting the power on to the mall as he mange to read one of the unlocked manager terminals to the toy store they had a shipment of toys that were in storage on the days the bombs fell.

Unfortunately when trying to access said location, it was impossible as it seemed to be only open based on the operational functions to the malls automatons working in the shipping department.

And while Lincoln did try, as he could easily hack an average locked terminal, no way he could tackle on anything that felt like it was on a master level.

Not to mention some of the repairs to the malls backup generator needed to be looked at and was thankful that Lana decided to tag along to make the process a little faster.

While they did this, the rest of the Loud sisters explored every other store that was around, and as you can imagine they were enjoying themselves in their own way.

Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lily were passing by a lot of clothing stores to see if there was any flair for them to wear, while Luna hoped to at least find one more musical instrument or a box containing vinyl records and a vinyl player since she's yet to hear any other music that what's been played on the few local radio stations they listen to from their pip-boys from time to time.

Leni and Lori were happy to find some new clothing, Leni more as she had something new for her and her siblings to wear, more so on the fact she found a tuxedo and a fancy dress for her and Lincoln to try later on.

Lori was more than thrilled to find a prewar light blue dress, and all though it was grimy, she knew Leni could use her hands to restore to its beauty.

Lily was more than happy to find a variety of stuff animals that were on display, more so on the teddy bear variations as she pocket them for herself.

Luan and Lynn meanwhile were at the sports department, where Lynn began to enjoy herself from trying on batting helmets, dribbling basket balls, and eyeing on any blunt material that could be weaponized.

Luan was either goofing around by juggling baseballs, or anything small, while also taking not in the stores firearms section inventory, and all though there was no dice as to retaining any pump action shotguns, there was an unlocked terminal with the schematics to crafting a crossbow along with a standard bow and making the arrows for both future weapons.

"Hey Luan think fast" called Lynn as she chucked a baseball at Luan, who without looking back, caught the ball perfectly.

"Trying to pull a fast ball on the prankster, Hahahaha get it" laughed Luan as Lynn rolled her eyes over how clever that joke was to her, "Laugh it up chuckle nuts, laugh it up" Lynn said with a smirk.

While this went on, Lola and Lucy decided to pass by the food court and did all they can to obtain any food or medicine for the future.

"Hey Lucy, why not ditch some of those blood packs and give me a hand with some of this Nuka-Cola" Lola said as she was carrying the second of 3 perfectly crates of Nuka-Cola she found in the back.

"You have your drinks, I have mine" said Lucy as she poked a hole in the blood pack and began to literally take sips out of it.

"Seriously, like that's gross and also the reason why we make those vampire jokes about you" Lola said as she stuck her tongue out, "I consider them to be compliments" shrugged Lucy in her poker face demeanor.

Soon the power came to the mall, and all the Loud sisters began to clamor, and could only assume and thanks Lincoln, Lisa and Lana.

"Well that was easy" said Lincoln with a smile, "Childs play Lincoln, as it's all functioned by Robco, which all functions behind the same coding, and therefore makes it quite easy to hack" Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"Well now that the elevators are working, I'm gonna go down to the loading bay, Lana want to tag along with me" asked Lincoln looking at the little grease monkey.

"Hell yeah" cheered Lana whilst lifting a wrench in her hand, as Lincoln escorted them both out of the security room, and down the halls to take the main elevators to the malls under belly.

Turning on the lights to their pip-boys, Lincoln and Lana saw that some of the on work Automatons were now functioning like nothing happened.

"Excuse me sir, please identify yourself" said one of the Protectron's as it approached Lincoln and Lana, "Come again" asked Lincoln with his brow raised.

"This is a restricted area, please identify yourself, or we will call security" said the Protectron as Lincoln backed away a little as Lana rested her hands over her wrench, "Lisa a little help" Lincoln said out loud.

This didn't go unnoticed by Lisa as she saw that her other siblings were already dealing with unfortunate greetings from the malls Automatons.

"Fear not siblings, this'll be solved quickly before you can potassium chloride" Lisa said before she heard her door open.

"Excuse me young lady, but this room is exclusively for security personal, please step away from the terminals and give us your parents information" said a Protectron.

"I must decline as my siblings are in danger, so please stand down while I do a quick rerouting to your programming and all will be right as rain" Lisa said as this raised only a flag for the Protectron unit.

"Security breach, apprehending a sabotaging delinquent, with the possibility of being a terrorist, requesting immediate backup" said Protectron as it slowly approached Lisa.

"Sigh, for something as far advance in the automaton technology, you all seem to be flawed by continuously being organic in your clockwork programming without understanding the basic concept of reason or staying in touch with the times" Lisa said as she got off her chair and pulled out a small plasma pistol.

Not missing her shots, the genius needed for their time turned the automated machine into a pile of goo as she ushered back to the terminals.

"Probably don't have enough time so I gotta make this quick, and also try to learn how not to talk out loud when I'm by myself" said Lisa before she was greeted by 2 Mr. Handy units.

"Your days of hacking ends today hooligan" said one of the Mr. Handy units as they readied their Mr. Handy saws and began to approach Lisa.

"Now I take real offence being called a hooligan" Lisa as she began to back away from the terminals and reached into her back of her coat and pulled out a pulse grenade.

Not wasting anytime, Lisa had pressed the button and tossed the grenade towards both the Mr. Handy units before the small security room was engulfed in an electrical pulse that not only shut down the 2 machines, but also did some minor physical damage to Lisa, not including her frizzed up hair.

Lisa didn't hurry as she knew that her saving her life right then in there resulted in the terminals in front of her to short circuit and go caput.

"I feared this might happened" Lisa said as she wasted no time to rewire the speaker systems to make an important message.

"Attention all siblings, the malls automatons are on the attack and will kill on sight, destroy them before they destroy you, and hurry to the security room this is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill" Lisa.

This got all of the Loud siblings attention as they began to take note of this instantly, "Halt right there shoplifters and come with us, before we have to use brute force" said a group of Protectron's that were surrounding Lori, Leni, Luna, and Lily.

"Leni, you Luna and Lily get ready to run" Lori said as she shifted her hands to her 10mm pistol with the safety already off, "Understood" Leni said as she began to put Lily behind her as Luna shook her head as she knew that if the Protectron's were human, maybe she'd feel real sympathy towards them.

"Time to rage against the machines" smirked Luna as she took tossed a Molotov cocktail at the surrounding automatons as Leni began to quickly unholster her extended double barrel shotgun as she began to lead her sisters to safety.

While this went on, on the lower levels of the were Lucy and Lola as they were originally scavenging for food and medicine in the food department, as they hid in the back of Burpin Burger kitchen with a now destroyed Mr. Handy unit to their feet.

"You heard Lisa, let's go" Lucy said in what could be passed as a nonchalant attitude given her monotone voice and perfect poker face as she was loading up her rifle and reading her combat knife.

"Like hell I'm gonna go, we've yet to get the Nuka-Cola that's locked in that fridge" Lola said as she began to pout and refused to move.

"Listen, this isn't a time to be a brat, now hall ass" Lucy said as she placed a hand on Lola, but she swatted her elder sisters touch as she glared at her, "Vincent Price, you better be ready to fight and run up the stairs".

"Trust me honey, this'll be a breeze" said Lola as she took out a pair of spiked knuckles with the engravings on each weapons, with one saying love and the other saying hate.

Lucy could only nod before aiming her rifle at the fridge and shot the door open, before both went into the fridge.

While this happened, Lynn and Luan were dealing with their own mechanical problem in the sporting goods store, though to them it wasn't a problem as apparent with Lynn beating a Protectron into scrap metal.

"Stupid walking pile of toasters" huffed Lynn as she turned to ready to beat on another Protectron, but the automaton was shortly greeted with a bolt into the head area before collapsing and shutting down.

"I guess he got the point on that one, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan as she was reloading her newly found crossbow, "Got any more of those crossbows" asked Lynn as her interest was piqued.

"Sorry this was the only one they had, but I did found an unused bucket filled with baseballs you can use and have a ball, Hahahaha get it" said Luan as Lynn rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the baseballs, now hall as and let's make it back to Lisa" said Lynn as she had a duffle bag filled with miscellaneous sporting goods with her, "Let's make a steal, to home base, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan once more as Lynn groaned.

"I swear to god next time I won't bitch about hanging with Lucy" grumbled Lynn as they ran out the store and were instantly greeted with Lucy, Lola, Leni, Luna and Lily.

"Where's Lori" asked Lynn, "She's back there, she told us to make a break for it" said Luna as they all turned to see a group of Mr. Handy units entering a store, while the remaining Mr. Handy and Protectron's were approaching the Loud sisters.

"Lucy, mind tagging along with me" Lynn said looking at the most gloomiest human being since Edgar Alan Poe, as she began to cock her rifle, "I got your six" said Lucy as both rushed back to get Lori.

"Lynn, Lucy come back here" called Leni, "We'll be fine, just hurry up back to Lisa" shouted Lynn as she digged in her pockets and pulled out a baseball grenade.

Once they were close enough, Lynn threw the improvised home grenade before Lucy took aim and with a perfect accuracy shot the grenade mid air in a huge crowd of Protectron's.

Rushing in armed with barbed oak baseball bat, Lynn wasted no time in further slamming the remaining Mr. Handy units into scrap metal as Lori held her bleeding shoulder.

"You alright sis" asked Lynn, "Damn Mr. Handy unit got to close for comfort, but I'll live" huffed Lori as she and Lynn rushed back outside to Lucy as she pulled out a stimpack and injected it into Lori's arm.

"Ah, much better" said Lori, as she and her sisters rushed back to the security room while admiring their handy work.

"We totally kick ass" Lynn said proudly, "Agreed, this calls for a toast" said Lucy as she was digging for a blood packet, but just as the trio were about to enter the security room, they notice the elevator from across the hall with someone coming out.

"Lana" exclaimed Lori as she rushed towards her little sister, who was winded and was holding a tight grip on her wrench.

"Are you alright" asked Lori, "I'm fine, but Lincoln needs help" said Lana as she looked up to Lori, who had her game face on.

As soon as they got into the security room, the remaining Loud sisters saw their siblings glued to a monitor with worry paved on their face.

Joining them, they saw that Lincoln was fending off a Sentry Bot by himself and appeared to be pinned to a wall, before Lori snapped out of her stupor, "I'm going to get our brother" said Lori as she was turning the door.

"Lori wait" called Lisa, "Don't stop me Lisa, I gotta do whatever it takes to bring a brother alive in one piece" said Lori, "Than at least take these".

Turning her head, Lori was handed 5 pulse grenades in hopes of quickly ending the fight with the Sentry Bot, "Lori, I'm coming with you" stated Leni as she grabbed her extended double barrel shotgun as she wrapped her hands in boxing tape.

"Leni no, I need you to stay here and lead our sisters if a worst case scenario is to happen" said Lori, "There won't be a worst case scenario if I tag along, besides Linky could use all the help he needs" said Leni.

"Fine, but let's hall ass on the double" sighed Lori in defeat as the 2 eldest Loud sisters went to take the elevator into the shipping bay.

Upon heading to the ground floor Lori and Leni saw Lincoln, and possibly Lana's, handy work over the piles of scrap metal across the floor, before both heard the rattling sounds of rapid gun fire.

Speeding to the sound of death, both sisters saw the Sentry Bot, firing with its minigun hand at a concrete pillar, as Lincoln was behind it trying to plan his next attack.

 _Damn it, I don't have anything with more fire power to take on this bucket of bolts,_ thought Lincoln as he began to reload his double barrel, before hearing the sound of gunfire in the opposite direction.

"Get away from our little brother" yelled Leni as she was responsible for firing at the Sentry Bot, which got its attention as it turned its head and began to launch missiles at the eldest Loud sister.

Pulling her sister back, Lori and Leni were scuttling on the ground as they manage to avoid getting gibbed.

"Leni we had the element of surprise on our hands" scolded Lori, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just let that mean robot continue to shoot at our defenseless brother like that" Leni said as the Sentry bot was making its way towards them.

Showing no fear, Lincoln came out behind the pillar and threw one of his throwing knives at the back of the Sentry Bot, getting the machines attention once more.

"Hey, I'm your target you son of a bitch" called Lincoln as the Sentry Bot turned its attention back to Lincoln and readied to fire another missile at the white haired hero, but he used his ace up his sleeve.

Due to how far advance his Pip-Boy was compared to his sister, Lincoln had discovered that when he used V.A.T.S., he was able to literally stop time as he took aim with his shotgun.

His target was the missile that's head just peaked out the barrel of the Sentry Bot and given how he had an 87% chance of nailing his target, Lincoln pulled the trigger as he got to see up close to what a real Michael Bay explosion looks like.

"Heh, game over" Lincoln said victoriously though this was short lived as he found himself pinned into the concrete wall behind him by the still, somewhat functioning Sentry Bot.

This knocked the wind out of Lincoln as he couldn't move his left arm, and his abdominal area was either numb or in pain as a tickle of blood came down his lips.

The last thing Lincoln saw before slipping out of consciousness was his sisters with a shock look on their faces.

Having gain the nerve to fight, Lori had tossed a pulse grenade at the Sentry Bot as Leni ran in head first and using her fist, I could you not, was able to punch the head off the Sentry Bot off and this was her own natural strength.

Not wasting any time, Leni quickly carried Lincoln back as the Sentry Bot was about to explode as she and Lori ran towards the elevator as they had hurried back to the rest of their sisters.

Once back to the security room, they rushed to Lisa who was getting everything ready to ensure their brother would live.

"Is Lincoln gonna be alright" asked Lori as Lisa unzip his orange vault jumpsuit and saw the number of bruises developing around the chest area.

"He'll live, he just won't be able to wander or scout around for at least a week reassured Lisa as Lucy passed her a blood packet and began to transfusion the blood into Lincoln while injecting a stimpack into his left arm.

"Now I need those bandages, a splint, a sling, and some whiskey" ordered Lisa as she began to patch up Lincoln as he was already starting to breath steadily again.

While the Loud sisters thanked god for not losing their brother, it wouldn't be much later that Lincoln would use this as a learning experience.

1 week later

In spite of finding their new home the night after the whole mall incident, it would take the Loud family a week before they'd celebrate Lily's birthday as they had to make their new home full proof from mother nature, the new fauna, and raiders or anything else that could kill this family.

It also gave time for Lincoln to get well enough to return back to the mall and retrieve Lily's birthday gift as it was an important day for her.

Right now they were just opening gifts, and Lily was enjoying the attention she was receiving so far and the gifts she was given.

"Wow, Grognak issue #16, Rise of the Goblin King" Lily said as she finished Lisa's gift, "Personally my favorite of my personal collection of Grognak the Barbarian" said Lisa as Lily went and hugged her, which in turn Lisa did back.

"Alright Lily, ready to open my gift" smiled Lincoln as he had a big box covered in wrapping paper as he handed it to Lily who was eager to see what Lincoln gave her.

Upon tearing off the wrapping paper, Lily saw that she was given a limited edition Red Ryder BB Gun, that was still brand new and fresh out the box.

"You may not remember since you were still inside mom, but you were there when dad gave me this for my 10th birthday, and when mom took a picture of us when I used it the first time, now that you're 10 years old, and given how unsafe the world really is, I'm going to teach you how to use it so that when you do get to use the real deal, you'll be ready" said Lincoln.

This was an impactful moment for the Loud house as they remember seeing a photo their dad had of him standing next to Lincoln on his night stand, and seeing the moment really got to the Loud sisters emotionally as it was Lincoln passing on the torch to Lily.

Though this was short live before Lynn came and held Lincoln in a head lock, "Hey, how come Lily get's to have a special moment like this" pouted Lynn.

"What are… you… talking about" Lincoln said as he got himself free from Lynn's grip, "Don't play dumb, all of us had to either learn by trial and error, or by us passing it on to each other you ass" said Lynn as all the other Loud sisters began to agree to this statement.

In all honesty, everything Lynn said was true as Lori had to learn how to shoot an actual firearm herself and eventually Leni, which may or may have not lead to Lori taking a bullet from time to time.

Leni was no help as she volunteered to teach Luna and Luan and give how scattered brain she was, let's say that any pun related to friendly fire from Luan wasn't a far cry from what may have actually happened.

Lynn was admitingly to proud to get any pointers, especially from Lincoln who did offer, and when Lucy asked Lynn, she later opted to learn by herself after seeing how clueless Lynn was.

Lana and Lola were just barely learning how to shoot and obviously feel some sort of neglection from their older brother, even though Lucy to this date has been probably the best teach the family has had.

Lisa has secretly been learning to shoot on her own as evident by the plasma pistol on her hip, but even then she was still human who needed attention.

"Girls please calm down, I'm sorry I haven't been helpful, but I promise to make it up to you all somehow" reasoned Lincoln as this only shot him in the foot, figuratively.

"Then for the next 2 weeks you're not allowed to explore or scout around, instead you'll be doing night shift so I can catch up on some needed rest" Lori said.

"It be nice if we can have a nice dinner together just you and me and some fancy evening wear" Leni said happily.

"I'd like for you to help set up our radio tower and station along with helping me record a new song for people to enjoy" Luna said, "And definitely I could use someone to help do the male voices to my new radio show, which should take about a month" said Luan.

"And I could use a sparring partner who could offer me a challenge" Lynn said as she pounded her fist with a sinister grin, "I wouldn't mind having some company and someone to review my work" Lucy said in her monotone voice as she was stoic as ever.

"And frankly I could use a live test subject in my efforts to cure the unpredictable addiction to those who overdose on stimpack and Radaway" said Lisa.

Lincoln could only lower his head and sigh in defeat as he wasn't going to escape any of his sisters demands, but then put on a smile as at least he was glad to have family who cared.

Elsewhere

In contrary to their belief, as they've yet to really explore the remains of Royal Woods, not far was a big house as it had a small plot of land and a couple of chickens and a Brahmin.

Standing out the front door to this nice little survivors home was a young African American man wearing glasses as he wore clean army fatigue clothing decked in combat armor.

To describe his face was handsome looking as he wore glasses for extra hot points and had his hair cut in a sergeant military style as he had a laser rifle in one hand and his army helmet in the other.

"Hey dad's I'll be back in a few days, I'm going to town for needed supplies" said the man, "Be safe Clyde, your father and I love you" called one of his dad's voice inside the house.

"I love you guys too" said Clyde as he put his helmet on and head off to the streets of Royal Woods.

Elsewhere

Just 2 towns away from Royal woods, stood 2 Hispanic Americans decked in matching all ready combat armor wearing ranger hats, as their armor had a fading Canadian maple leaf on their shoulders.

While one was a much more older male around Lori and Leni's age, the other was a female who was around Clyde and Lincoln's age as she wore sunglasses.

"Come on Nene, we're going to find those pendejo's who murdered our family and make sure the Enclave don't harm anyone else on our watch" said the male, as his sister took a sip of water from her canteen.

"Pues andale Roberto" she said as both continued their way towards whatever dangers now surround the former Great Midwest Commonwealth, "And for the last time it's Ronnie Anne".

 **And there you guys go, sorry it took so long, but honestly I've been back up in school and about 2 weeks ago I got hit by a car, with the good news being that there was seriously no life changing injuries, but it did result in me trying to not get this thing involve to court as it's seriously a waste of time for not me but actual court time for more serious cases, especially for something that can be settled over an apology and an off the record money compensation.**

 **Otherwise this is pretty much it, this story is up for adoption as I already got it set up, but like I said there will be one more chapter in dedication to each of the Loud siblings S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and skill stats, but otherwise who ever PM's and asks me first I say go nuts with it to your abilities.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers I don't own Fallout or the Loud House, the Loud House is property of Nickelodeon and the creative mind of Chris Savino, and Fallout is the property of Inter Play Games, Bethesda Studio, and Obsidian Games.**

 **Accordingly, this chapter is inconsistent as I want to have fun with this before fully putting it up for adoption, so expect head trivia to my opinion, what I think their stats should be and in general a bunch of short stories to enjoy.**

+When Lincoln samples chems-

Lori:

Given a chance to take a break, Lori goes into her room and goes towards her foot locker and picks herself a small pack of cigarettes and a half bottle of wine before stepping back out.

Upon doing so she spots Lincoln sitting by the porch and see's that he was injecting himself with a certain chem as evident by the needle in his arm.

"Lincoln, what are you doing" asked Lori with concern as Lincoln jolted and saw Lori standing right behind him a shock look.

"Uh…" trailed off Lincoln as he had no real excuse, "Please tell me that you're in some kind of pain" asked Lori as Lincoln couldn't bring himself to lie and shamefully lowers his head.

"Oh my god, are you serious" Lori said as she swiped the empty syringe of Med-x and tossed it aside, before giving Lincoln a disappointed look, "Why the hell are you taking Med-x like if it was a damn beer".

"Look Lori, I promise I didn't mean to upset you" Lincoln said looking at his sister eye to eye, "If you really mean it, then promise me to see Lisa right now to clean you up, and then come back outside with a full bottle of whiskey" ordered Lori as she clearly disliked seeing her brother using chems for recreation.

Leni:

Leni was happily humming a tune under her voice as she had mange to create some pumpkin pie for her siblings to enjoy that day, and was about to rest it on the window.

As she did she spotted Lincoln outside as he had already began to inject himself with some psycho as he began to let out a loud relief gasp as he leaned his back on the wall.

"Lincoln" said Leni as this startled Lincoln as he was giving her a mean look, and was ready to berate her, but when our white haired protagonist saw it was Leni, he instantly had a quick change of heart.

Coming outside the kitchen Leni didn't say anything as she and Lincoln stared at each other for a solid minute, before Lincoln began to break down crying as the families mother figure brings Lincoln in and hugs him.

"There, there it's alright" Leni said soothingly as she just let Lincoln cry out the chem from his system, and this is in spite of the fact she dislikes seeing her brother taking chems, but has always gave him a gentle approach compared to most siblings.

Luna:

She was tuning her banjo after managing to find a new guitar string before she had opted to practice outside.

Unbeknownst to Luna, was Lincoln as he was injecting himself some Med-x as she caught him by surprised as he looked at her, "Hey Luna, about to practice" asked Lincoln.

"You know it bro" smiled Luna as she began to eye at the second syringe of Med-x on the patio stand, "Want a hit" asked Lincoln, "Sharing is caring, especially when riding the purple dragon".

One of the few siblings who'd actually accepts, let alone likes to take chems themselves, for Lincoln he felt the most comfortable when taking chems with Luna.

Luan:

Her only job besides watching the younger sisters were setting up and maintaining the traps around their house, and it extends way far out into the forest and streets of their new home.

As such Lincoln would go as was far out of sight from home to take a chem break, and was surprise to see Luan after he took another shot of Med-x.

"Looks like you have a need for speed, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan before turning into a serious demeanor, "But in all seriousness, don't be taking chems for both recreational purpose or for wasting needed supplies.

Clearly disliking Lincolns action, the white haired boy knew better than to get caught doing chems in front of Luan as the last time he didn't take her warning, he was forced to take electro shock therapy before letting Lisa cure him for real.

Lynn:

Not a care in the world happens for Lynn as she and Lincoln decided to scout together and mange to take on a full grown Yao Guai by themselves as they began to celebrate.

"Hell yeah, we're having Yao Guai roast tonight" said Lynn as she approached Lincoln for a chest bump, before she felt something off in on Lincoln's person.

Tackling Lincoln down, Lynn discovered that Lincoln was taking Buffout the entire time as apparent from the empty container of this worlds steroids, before glaring at him.

"Winners don't need to take this kind of crutch, and last I remember my brother was a damn all star in my eyes" scolded Lynn as Lincoln tried to get through to her, but only gave him the silent treatment all the way home, until Lincoln promises to go on a jog with her with nothing on them for a whole week.

Lucy:

It was late at night as they began to scout together, before Lucy spotted something from afar.

"Radscorpions… 500 yards from here" said Lucy looking through the scope of her rifle, before turning to see that Lincoln had popped some Mentats in his mouth.

"Hand me that hunting rifle we found" whispered Lincoln as Lucy humble oblige as she too was accepting to see her brother taking chems, as she feels everyone's entitled to their own poison of choice, especially if it helps them to get the job done.

Lana:

Today was like any other day of her doing her chores, be it repairing the generators, harvesting their home grown produce, or building and crafting new weapons or weapon ordinance.

What's more Lincoln had promised to help Lana as he came into her workshop, aka the garage.

"Hey bro, ready to help me in creating that LMG" asked Lana with a smile, "Sure thing kiddo" smiled Lincoln as he digged in his pockets and popped some mentats, causing the eldest twin to lose her smile.

For the rest of the evening, Lana was silent as she clearly disliked seeing Lincoln take chems, especially during moments like these and only talked to him when it was necessary.

By the time they were done, Lincoln began to marvel and examine the beauty they made, "Good call with the extended mags, let's see how this bad boy goes on a field run" said Lincoln as Lana only nodded.

Letting out a sigh Lincoln approached the grease monkey genius who deliver a punch to the gut in anger.

"I deserve that" grunted Lincoln, "You deserve a lot more, I told you many times to not take chems, and yet like a jackass you still do" pouted Lana as she glared at Lincoln.

"Look Lana, I'm sorry, but I ain't so smart when it comes to this like you or Lisa" said Lincoln, "That's fine, I just want my brother to spend time with me and not high like those raiders who get themselves killed on a daily" Lana said.

Feeling the guilt, Lincoln lowered his head in shame before Lana took the LMG away, "If you want to make it up to me, hunt me a nice yummy wolf" said Lana, "Sure thing kiddo" said Lincoln as they began to hug it out.

Lola:

The hardest and most stubborn of the Louds to ever adapt to the wastelands, Lola would always try to get her siblings to do things for her while she was lazing around and trying to be pampered as much as possible.

As such Lola and Lincoln were tasked to build a concrete wall behind the house, which meant Lola would sit on the lawn chair reading Astoundingly Awesome Tales while sipping Nuka-Cola while Lincoln did all the work.

It was definitely back breaking, and so when Lincoln thought Lola wasn't looking, had popped some Bufftats to give him an extra edge to the back breaking work.

Nearly halfway done he turned to Lola who had the water bottle next to her, "Hey Lola, mind passing me some water" asked Lincoln to which she got up from her lawn chair grabbed the bottle of purified water and tossed it in his face.

"Lola what the hell" Lincoln said angrily, "I should be angry at you for taking chems in front of a lady you degenerate" Lola said as she strongly dislike, borderline hating Lincoln for taking chems.

"…You saw me" asked Lincoln to which Lola threw the empty water bottle at Lincoln, "Damn right I did, and frankly you should feel a little bit of shame, not for me but for yourself" said Lola.

Lincoln never understood why, and Lola would never tell, but to Lola Lincoln was a knight in shining armor to her sisters, and seeing that he needs to take chems when it isn't a real emergency real breaks the image she has of her hero.

Sighing, Lincoln knew that Lola would remain like this and tell the rest of their sisters less he follows in one of her ridiculous demands.

"Alright, name your demands my fair lady Lola" said Lincoln as Lola began to smile at this, "You can start by going back inside and fetching me a fresh bottle of Nuka-Cola Cherry, a fresh apple, and as soon as you do you can give my feet and back a nice massage" smiled Lola.

Rolling his eyes, Lincoln went inside as Lola smiled in content for the pampering treatment she's about to get from her brother.

Lisa:

She could honestly careless in all honesty, and If Lincoln was going to take chems, she might as well offer to make some new concoctions for him to test out.

"Greetings brother unit, I hope you are prepared to try out Experiment # J13, street name Jet, patent pending I mind you" said Lisa.

Seeing no reason to say no, Lincoln tooked the inhaler and began to huff in a deep breath before he cough furiously, "Oh dear god, what the hell did you made that one of this time" croaked Lincoln.

"Mainly dog shit" said Lisa before Lincoln went out the window to spew chunks, while Lisa began to take note.

Lily:

Lincoln could never find the heart to take chems when Lily is in the area, as such just as he was about to take a hit, it tossed the chem out into the street, until one of his sisters picks it up and brings it back home later on.

A good example would be right now as Lincoln was in his room ready to take some psycho, before he heard a knock on the door.

"Lincoln, can I come in" called Lily on the other side, causing the white haired adult to stop the injection as he turned to look at himself in the mirror, before seeing himself with shame.

Tossing the chem out the window, Lincoln open the door to greet his sister with a smile, "Hey Lily, what can I do for you today" said Lincoln, "Can you read me this, it's a little confusing".

The magazine in question was Tumblers Today, and if Lincoln could guess, Lily most likely got it from Leni, "Sure thing kid" Lincoln said as both went to his bed where he began to read to her.

+Drinking Booze-

Lori:

It was 11 p.m. at night, most of her siblings being asleep, and yet the leader of the Loud family couldn't sleep quite yet.

Going down stairs, she turned to see that Lincoln was at the table eating some Potato Crisps and some Bourbon he found earlier today and was hoarding to himself.

"Hey, I hope you don't plan to bogart all that now" smiled Lori as she liked Lincolns choice of drink and chaser as she sat across from him.

Taking the bottle, she took a swig herself, before placing it back on the table, before looking at her brother with a coy smile, "You know I should punish you for not letting me have the first sip" said Lori.

"How about I give you the first chip" offered Lincoln to his sister as she began to open the canister of chips, "I say that's a fair trade" said Lori with a smile.

Leni:

So long as he waited to after they had breakfast, Leni didn't mind Lincoln drinking in the slightest, and would usually insist on drinking with him.

So today, they decided to have grilled Radstag along with some wine for the evening, "2017, good year" smiled Leni as she examined the bottle that Lincoln had popped as he poured them both a glass.

"Cheers" said Lincoln as both lifted their wine glasses before making that audioable 'clink' sound as they enjoyed their dinner.

Luna:

If Lincoln enjoyed junk food and beer, than as an aspired musician, Luna likes music and beer as she was fiddling with her fiddle with a beer sitting next to her as Lincoln was on the piano with an open bottle of whiskey on the stand.

Taking a break, both turned around and had small talk, "Thanks again for being my band mate Lincoln" smiled Luna as she finished what remained of her beer.

"For you Luna, anything" smiled Lincoln as he took a swig from the bottle of whiskey before he offered some to Luna, to which she had happily took.

Luan:

Now contrary to belief, Luan doesn't dislike her brother drinking, she just dislikes him laughing at her jokes because he's drunk at that point, but is otherwise more than accepting.

Luan was finish writing a script to her radio play as Lincoln came it with a beer in his hands, "I'm surprise you don't drink a White Russian" smirked Luan, "Why cause my whole persona is white" Lincoln said beating her punch line.

"No, because you're the champ to Red Menace" Luan said trying to fall to a failed recover joke, "Heh good one" Lincoln said with a light laugh as Luan began to pout.

"How many have you had" asked Luan with a serious tone, "Only one, why" asked Lincoln, "Guess that leaves only 99 bottle more beer on the wall now, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan.

"Ok I'll admit and say that was actually clever" admitted Lincoln, before both got ready for recording their radio play.

Lynn:

Lynn was hands down the biggest sports fan, and her number one sport being baseball and everything that came with it.

The baseball that thrown to pass time or gib raiders, batting practice to really knock a glowing Radstag head out the ball park, and more importantly the beer that comes with it.

As such she and Lincoln had finished training for that day as she was standing next to her brother who finished popping the cap off a beer.

"Hey Lincoln what's that over there" pointed Lynn as her brother turned to see Leni finish cooking some squirrel stew and Iguana on a stick, which gave Lynn a chance to snag the beer from Lincoln and take a drink herself.

"Couldn't you just asked" Lincoln asked sarcastically as Lynn began to chug half of the beer, "Ya snooze ya lose" Lynn said as she really liked moments where she and Lincoln can goof around and drink like this.

"So you want to toss the ball around" asked Lynn, "Sure" Lincoln said as he rolled his eyes before grabbing another beer.

Lucy:

Definitely the most open minded individual around next to Luna, Lucy and Lincoln decided to catch their breaths outside an abandoned gas station as they finished raiding the place for essentials.

"Well what do we have here" Lincoln said as he found a full bottle of Vodka under the shelf as he began to pop the bottle and pour himself a shot.

Soon Lucy came into the picture with a full backpack and with an ever stoic look on her face, "I don't suppose you'd be interested in trying my home made version of a Bloody Mary" asked Lucy.

"Does our sisters know that you're already drinking" asked Lincoln, "No, they'd flip if I tried before I was 18, so interested" asked Lucy as Lincoln decided to roll with it, "Sure" said Lincoln.

Taking the bottle of Vodka, Lucy added some blood from a blood pack, some fire cracker berry juice, and a some salt, before handing Lincoln the improvised concoction.

"Part the lips and pass the gums, watch out liver here it comes amen" said Lincoln, "Amen" Lucy said with a smile as she finally got to share a cocktail with one of her siblings.

Lana:

It was a hard day at work, but with Lincolns help, both he and Lana finished setting up a guard post down the street and setting up a wooden fence to prevent unwanted company to arrive.

"Few, that was a challenge" huffed Lana as she wiped the sweat off her brow, "Yeah, I could wet my whistle right now, in fact" said Lincoln as he popped the cap off a beer, before Lana took notice.

"Drinking while working isn't a smart combination" said Lana, "Hey, I thought we were done for the day" Lincoln said as Lana smiled and approach him.

"I don't suppose you can give me a taste now would you" asked Lana innocently, "Not until you're old enough squirt" Lincoln said teasingly, "Fair enough, got any water".

Lola:

On Lincoln's rare days of rest, he likes to sit around reread comics, play video games, and likes to do that with a nice drink next to him.

So the last thing he expected was to get lip from Lola, especially in the comfort of his own bedroom, "Ha, finally beat my high score after 3 solid months" smiled Lincoln.

"Hey Lincoln, do me a favor and try this lead plated- why do you have a full bottle of bourbon next to you" asked Lola as she stared at the alcoholic beverage.

"What, it was the only thing we had lying around" smirked Lincoln, before Lola went and took the bottle away and began to pour the contents out his window, "Lola what the hell".

"1 if you're gonna drink, I suggest wine, 2 if and when you drink and you have a lady like me over, you should offer some" listed off Lola, "You're not allowed to drink yet young lady" said Lincoln as the younger twin glared at him.

"And 3 you don't drink when especially when a lady like me can't drink" growled Lola as she disliked not being able to drink given how underage she was, yet didn't entirely disliked Lincoln drinking at all when she stormed out the room".

Lisa:

While Lisa could care less about her siblings taking chems, as she has an abundance of Addictol, she definitely was one of the few who disliked drinking as she felt like it does nothing beneficial to the average man.

"Greetings brother unit, I hope you're ready to test out this recently modified quad barrel tracking scoped missile launcher, street name 'The Commando'" said Lisa as she saw Lincoln drinking a beer.

"Sure thing Lisa" Lincoln said before Lisa furrowed her brow, "On second thought I'll get Lynn or Lori to help me" Lisa said as she turned her head away from Lincoln.

"Lisa I didn't even have one beer, I'm fine to test out a weapon" Lincoln said as this wasn't the first time they had an argument, "Not on my watch you're not" Lisa said as Lincoln said whatever to the situation.

Lily:

It was a peaceful afternoon with Lincoln watching out his younger sisters playing outside the patio as he was sitting there with a beer in hand and a small bowl of Mutfruit next to him and Lily playing with a Nuka-Cola truck.

"Hey Lily, want some Mutfruit" asked Lincoln as she turned and happily approached the bowl, not caring her brother was drinking as she was happy to be hanging with him.

+When Lincoln picks a lock-

Lori:

It was an adventure for the 2 of them to explore and determine whether their new home is safe and habitable for their family, and also a chance for Lori to get some action.

While exploring one of the many restaurants, Lori and Lincoln entered the manager's office where they notice a safe next to the desk.

"Damn it's lock" grumbled Lori, "Let me take a look at that sis" said Lincoln as the eldest of the Louds stepped aside to let her brother do his thing.

After messing around and only losing one bobby pin in the process, Lincoln was successful in picking the lock to the safe, and their prize was an owner's manual, which would be in turn to be modified into a new plan schematic to their house, a recipe for an all sugary Sundae Supreme, some prewar money and a silver pocket watch.

"I see that Leni has been giving you lessons" commented Lori as she seemed neutral about the whole thing, "Thanks sis, though if Leni was here she'd do it in half the time without breaking the bobby pin" said Lincoln.

"Still that's a pretty cool trick to have" said Lori before both exited the building and walk back home in hopes of making a post war ice cream machine.

Leni:

It was rare for Leni to leave home base, but when she did there was a reason, specifically a lock that was too hard to pick for Lincoln or anyone for that matter as she was the master of unlocking.

As such they were outside the Royal Woods bank, where Leni defied all logic and picked the lock to the vault which was originally unlocked by a now destroyed terminal.

"Thanks Leni, we really appreciate this" said Lincoln, "It's like totes not a big deal" smiled Leni as they entered a room with a bunch of smaller safes to unlock, resulting a good chunk of their time picking each lock.

Eventually it came to the last safe, where Leni told Lincoln to give it a go as she like seeing that her brother is continuing on a talent she has since for the longest was only to do.

"There we got it" said Lincoln as the contents involved a bottle of scotch, a gun, and a gold ring as Lincoln picked up the jewel accessory.

"Here Leni, consider it a reward for coming along with me on this journey" said Lincoln as Leni gasped in joy before taking the perfectly preserved ring and put it on her finger.

"OMG that's so sweet of you Lincoln" Leni said as she hugged her brother, "Let's just hope Lola doesn't get to jealous now" Lincoln said as he was aware of the incoming consequences when he got home.

Luna:

The duo decided to take a trip out of Royal Woods for the week to see any possible threat to their community, and in Lincoln's case any signs to get revenge on the Enclave for what they've done.

That wasn't always the case, but at least they can say they come prepared for their return home with enough supplies to suffice them for a short time.

Right now they entered a warehouse where they began to look for anything more useful, but all they found was an abundance of empty Nuka-Cola bottles, and prewar food.

Sure there was still a handful to go back home with, but it was most likely going to Lola for the most part.

"Hey bro, mind using those magic fingers of yours cracking the safe" called Luna as she liked seeing Lincoln lock picking as much as they like seeing Leni doing it, and even though Lincoln wasn't up to Leni's level, she'd say he was good.

"Got it" said Lincoln as their rewards were fusion cells and a custom laser pistol with a sharp shooters grip and improved iron sights.

Luan:

Like Leni, Luan had a major importance to stay at home, and while it wasn't just help watching over their younger siblings, or crafting chems, weapons, and doing electrical maintenance like Lana and Lisa, Luan was an expert to fortification.

Be it one of those sick days where no one can do anything, they always thank Luan for setting up turrets, spring loaded traps, and some sort of death maze in preventing vicious creatures to raiders from attacking and making hunting a little easier.

Additionally, that skill could also help in reverse when defusing traps, and Lincoln thought it'd be a great idea to bring her when scouting at an old military recruitment station.

"Alright, I removed the bomb to that terminal, bad news apparently that terminal itself was designated to only explode" explained Luan, "Really damn it" said Lincoln.

"Sorry how we couldn't hack the terminal, guess that really blows, Hahaha get it" joked Luan, "Groan, guess I'm doing it the old fashion way" said Lincoln as he had to go a few minutes of trial and error only to get nothing but a safe filled with prewar money.

"Man this bites" said Lincoln, "If we had some bread and mustard, we can definitely make us a sandwich with all this cheddar we have, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan as Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Lynn:

Lynn honestly was the only sister who didn't have patience, less it was Leni, to picking locks that she openly blurts out her dislike for it.

"Seriously bro, I don't see why we have to bother checking whats inside that stupid safe" grumbled Lynn as she was chewing strawberry flavored gum as she blew a bubble.

"Sis I love you, but like Lana and Lola says you got to stop all that there bitching of yours already" Lincoln said as Lynn took her bat and slammed it on top of the safe, leaving Lincoln absolutely startled to where he broke another bobby pin.

"Real mature sis" said Lincoln as Lynn stuck her tongue out before Lincoln finally got the safe to open to show that it had a mini nuke, 3 frag grenades, and a frag mine.

"Thanks for the booty Lincoln" as Lynn began to hoard the goods to herself as Lincoln just sat there dumbfounded from the events.

Lucy:

When you think of a Lucy to the Loud family, she's the families sharp shooter sniper assassin thief ninja hybrid all mixed into one, so definitely she liked the sight of her brother picking locks, even though she was honestly the second best.

"Anything for us to worry about" asked Lincoln as he was picking a lock to a floor safe inside the morgue's basement.

"So far, so good" Lucy said as stoic as ever before hearing the safe making a click sound, "Sweet we got the password" said Lincoln as the remaining contents of the safe was chems and medical equipment.

Once upstairs they used the password to unlock a terminal to password locked room as it was storing enough blood packs to keep the family going for the next decade, "Thanks Lincoln" Lucy said with a rare smile.

Lisa:

To her insistence, Lisa demanded that Lincoln brought her along to the power plant to see if they can start up the generator and have be directed back to their home.

While it was a simple case of Lisa staying put and Lincoln do the dirty work, they hit a stump when the terminals themselves were powered out, and while there was a way to get them running again, the duo needed pass card to lock off room.

"Sorry for not being of any use to you than being a helpless poindexter brother unit" Lisa said as she was cleaning the dirt off her glasses, "Hey it's for a good cause Lisa" said Lincoln as he finally got to pick the lock.

Lisa honestly could care less as she admits that while it is interesting to see Leni doing this and being in touch with her maternal instinct, she other wised could care less.

+When spotting a UFO-

Lori:

Lincoln decided to spend the night up with Lori as they were in charge of guard duty that night, and also to have an excuse to drink in private without being bothered to share.

"I got the Mutfruit and Nuka-Cola, did you bring the whiskey" asked Lori, "Ya know it" said Lincoln as both were about to serve themselves a dirty wastelander that evening.

It was a process of mixing in 2 full bottles of Nuka-Cola in a mason jar and a shot of whiskey, before stirring it all together with Mutfruit, and probably the better prewar cocktails the world had to enjoy.

But just as they were about to enjoy some hard fruity liquor, something caught Lori's eyes.

"What the hell? Lincoln Look!" exclaimed Lori as the white haired young adult went wide eye over the sight of a flying saucer going over their heads just now.

"Turn on the automatic security systems, we're going to explore what we could be up against" Lori said determined as Lincoln ran and flipped the on switch on before both siblings went to face whatever life had beyond the stars.

Leni:

It was one of those days where Leni and Lincoln would stay up late out night and take over watch because somehow Lori and the rest of their siblings manage to get sick.

"Here you go Linky, my original style to making coffee" smiled Leni as she and Lincoln were sitting on the roof with a couple of patio chairs, "Thanks Leni" Lincoln said as he took his cup.

Just as they had hope for a peaceful night, both spotted something unusual in the skies, "Hey Lincoln do you know we still had planes after the bombs fell" asked Leni before the UFO flew past them.

Once they saw the crash Lincoln was awestruck in silence before Leni let out a loud 'eee' noise.

"Come on Linky, maybe if we ask nicely maybe can ask them for a ride or maybe they can hook us up with that to die for Nuka-Girl space costume" Leni said as she began to pull her brother by the arms to face against whatever crashed before them.

Luna:

Once in a while, Luna would stay up late alongside Lincoln to entertain their siblings and play them music before they sleep, leaving the 2 enjoy their night for the 2 stars in Luna's mind and heart.

"Sometimes, I want to stay alive, sometimes I want see it over. Sometimes I want hang lose, by hanging up this high noose" sand Luna as Lincoln was on the Piano before he stopped playing.

"Kinda grim lyrics don't ya think" asked Lincoln as he raised a brow and looked at Luna, "I'm just trying to experiment here, plus I promised Lucy a song that's not as happy sounding" Luna said sheepishly.

None the less, Lincoln continued to play the piano before both siblings heard an unusual sound before both looking at the skies.

"Holy shit, what the hell is that" Luna said wide eye before both saw the flying saucer flying pass them before seeing it crash far out into the horizon, meaning there was only one thing to do.

"Lincoln we should turn everything off, and set the security on. We might have some unwanted company" said Luna as she grabbed a handful of Molotov's, a tire iron axe, and her custom made hair trigger glow sights combat shotgun with a drum mag.

Luan:

Tomorrow was suppose to be Luan's big debut to her no radio play for public broad cast, and she was so excited to sleep that she decided to help patrol the night shift alongside Lincoln that night.

"So how are you feeling Luan" asked Lincoln as he was biting into a contraband Fancy Lad Snack cake he had saved for himself and away from Lola's sights.

"I'm so excited, that I might faint on air while dropping the mic, Hahaha get it" laughed Luan as Lincoln rolled his eyes, only for him to hear something weird.

As both siblings turned their heads, they saw an unknown aircraft zooming over their heads before crashing at a distance, "Luan, I hope you set up the automatic security systems" asked Lincoln as they were determined to check out the crash.

"No worries, I did, I just hope that when we get that…" paused Luan as she began throw her voice like a certain general from a certain famous space adventure saga with its 4th-6th serving as an allegory of WWII, "It's a trap, Hahaha get it".

"Ok, I'll give you that one" chuckled Lincoln, "Well let's hurry since I worry for Lily's sake, incase what we're up against happens to be a Predator, Hahahaha get it" laughed Luan again.

"Oh god that one was terrible" Lincoln said as he now had a new horror image in his head, "Hey don't get me wrong that I'm Xenophobic, unless of course it's a Xenomorph, Hahahaha get it" joked Luan.

As they continued on towards the crash, Luan kept on making more and more puns that your Humble Narrator is trying to withheld as I do have a huge knowledge of sci-fi films and puns.

Lynn:

Lynn had managed to get talked into doing some late night scavenging with Lincoln as he insisted that he needed her help in wiping out a small den of Mole Rats that happened to be glowing.

"For the record, I hate mole rats with a passion" huffed Lynn, "Ditto" said Lincoln as they weren't far from home when they spotted a UFO flying over them and crashing far into the distance.

"We gotta go and investigate, and maybe whatever's out there can be worth those damn bites from those vermin" smiled Lynn as she gained her composure as Lincoln sighed and followed his sister.

Lucy:

After she had came home with a cut too big for comfort for any of her siblings to see, Lincoln volunteered and followed his sister for the next week to ensure her safety and see if she's really fine alone.

"You know I can handle myself, night time is essentially my domain" said Lucy as she was already tired of dealing with one of her siblings tagging along with her during her night explorations.

"I know, but I wanted to join you" said Lincoln with a smile, before they spotted something flying at a rapid speed in the sky.

Once it crashed in the distance Lucy turned to her brother, "I'm willing to believe whatever it is over there to not only be real but truly exist, and in return you better start believing in me about the existence of vampires" said Lucy as Lincoln nodded before heading out.

Lana:

After surviving a failed attempted raid by a bunch of raiders, Lana was determined to refortify their home all night, with Lincoln ready to give her a hand.

"Man that was a workout" huffed as she set down her hammer as she took a sip of some dirty water, in spite of them having purified water, "I think we should call it a night" Lincoln said as he leaned against the wall of their house.

"Just let me finish one more fence and we can call it a night" Lana said, before she spotted something in the sky, "Hey Lincoln what's that".

Turning his head around, Lincoln went wide eye over an unknown flying vehicle as the object eventually crashed into the distance, "Lana wait here, I'll be- Lana?!" exclaimed Lincoln as he saw his little sister ran ahead of him.

"Come on Lincoln, I can finally prove you guys that aliens do exist" Lana said happily as Lincoln saw no means of deterring his sister from her alien hunt.

Lola:

In spite of their no longer their being beauty pageants in America or those talent shows in the vaults, Lola still felt like she was given the right to feel like a young girl with a dream.

So after threatening to expose Lincoln his video game and hidden comic collection, Lincoln had agreed to take Lola to one of the abandoned theaters later at night as she finished doing a solo ballet performance for her brother.

"Well give it to me, and please be honest" Lola said as Lincoln sat there with a poker face before taking out a sheet of paper and scribbling something down.

Lifting the sheet of paper, Lincoln showed his sister a perfect 10 out of 10 score to her as Lola gave a wide eye smile before she ran off stage and hugged Lincoln, rather tightly.

"I hope you're not just saying that" Lola said sternly as she looked at Lincoln, "No one in this world is more passionate ballet then you Lola" said Lincoln as Lola began to loosen her grip and began to smile more, "Good".

Once Lola changed back to her vault suit, which she vocally dreaded before both spotted something in the sky, "What the hell is that" exclaimed Lola before the flying object crashed in the distance.

"Come on, let's head home now" Lincoln said but was pulled back by Lola who stared where the flying object crashed with a determined look on her face.

"We gotta check it out, even if it means that Lana gets to say I told you so for the rest of our lives" Lola said as she digged in her pocket to take out her spiked brass knuckles as Lincoln sighed and just followed Lola.

Lisa:

It was one of those nights where Lisa had to stay up late and make some new improvements to their home, be it installing a med-kit in each room of the house, modifying weapons or chems, or overall doing some sort of research on the new mutated fauna in their new home.

Right now the former vault dwelling prodigy was coming down stairs to see if she can have some Nuka-Cola or even better yet black coffee from the merchants that travel from the far reaches of the Mojave to Royal Woods.

Upon going down stairs, Lisa notice that along with some hot Mojave Black Coffee, was a perfectly preserved pie and a note.

The note read, 'Thank Leni for the coffee, and I manage to sneak the pie from Lola, Lincoln'.

Looking outside, she saw her big brother dinning on some grilled Radroach, and decided to take a break and join her brother, "Greetings elder brother" said Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, taking a break" asked Lincoln with a smile, "Affirmative, and might I add my thanks for the pie you had saved for me" Lisa said as she sat on the patio chair next to her brother.

"For you Lisa, I'd do anything for my sisters" said Lincoln as Lisa gave a smile, before a wide eye shocked expression, "What in the name of Hubologist and Dom Cruise" exclaimed Lisa.

Turning his head, Lincoln saw an alien ship zooming over their heads before crashing far off in the distance, as evident by the loud explosion, "Quickly Lincoln, we must hurry and investigate that crash and examine the possibilities of whatever science that may fathom the likes of Einstein and Hawking" Lisa said as she put on her lab coat and readied a plasma charger in her hand.

Lily:

Ever since he got Lily that BB gun, the youngest of the Loud house wouldn't stop pestering her brother as soon as he found more BB's for her, and insist that they find time to shoot together, even late at night.

As such, Lily had put down her favorite Sunset Sarsaparilla before inhaling a deep breath, before exhaling and pulling the trigger, knocking down another tin can off the wall.

"Did you see that Linky" Lily said joyfully, "I did, looks like we've got ourselves another crack shot in the family" praised Lincoln as he ruffled Lily's hair, before said sister gave a perplexed look.

"Linky, what's that" pointed Lily as Lincoln turned and went wide eye over the sight of an alien ship zooming past their house and crashing far out into the distance.

"Lily, it's time to go inside" Lincoln said as he pulled his little sister by the hand and back indoors before arming up, "Linky where are you going" asked Lily with concern.

"I need you to go up stairs, and wake up Lori and wait here until further notice" Lincoln said as he was finished to head out and face the problem head on, before Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Please be safe" said Lily as she looked up and stared her brother in the eyes, "I swear that I'll be back before you know it" promised Lincoln as he knelt down and hugged his sister before exiting the front door.

\+ When witnessing cannibalism in front of them-

Lori:

What was supposed to be a joint effort in clearing out a gang of raiders at the local hospital, became a grim show, at least for Lori's case.

Right now she was retching in corner after seeing Lincoln fleshing on a man's heart in front of her, "Dear god, burp, why couldn't you do that when I'm not around" Lori said sickly as she strongly disliked witnessing her brother's flesh feasting habit.

"It's a lot fresher as soon as they drop dead" as Lincoln had blood on his face, as that was enough to get Lori to finally puke.

Leni:

They didn't expect fast company when they went back to an abandoned mustard warehouse, when all Lincoln needed was Leni to give him a hand in picking a lock.

"Alright Lincoln, I got the lock and a recipe to mustard and Blamco Mac n' Cheese Casserole" smiled Leni before she saw her brother feasting on a raiders fingers.

Surprisingly, Leni neither liked nor disliked this, but simply accepted this as she knew how the world outside the vault had changed them.

"Careful Lincoln, don't want to get a chip tooth because of a bone now" said Leni as Lincoln discarded the fleshless hand, "No worries" said Lincoln.

Luna:

In spite of how open minded and accepting she's known for, there's some things Luna just can't be open about, mainly witnessing her brother feasting on the flesh of some slavers they'd kill.

"Dude bro, that's pretty gnarly" said a disturbed Luna as she was being kind to her brother as she was visibly disliking how her brother was eating a slavers forearm.

"Honestly, I'm surprised this hasn't inspired you to writing any more songs" joked Lincoln as this was somewhat inspiration material for Luna for some time.

"Maybe the first 2 times, but this… this is just another haggard memory bro" Luna said sticking her tongue out as Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

Luan:

In moments like these, Luan didn't have the tolerance or capacity to crack a pun or joke as she considered cannibalism to series of a subject, like rape and pedophilia, to make a wise crack joke about, though that doesn't excuse Lincoln.

"Are you done, cause this is seriously sickening" Luan said as she was visibly disliking her brother eating the corpse of a trapper right in front of her.

"Come on Luna, I was hoping to bring back home some meat balls for Lynn" joked Lincoln as he held a pair of dude eggs in his hands and showed it to Luan, "Oh dear god, don't talk to me till you're ready to cure your flesh eating habit" Luan said as she began to walk ahead of Lincoln.

Lynn:

Surprisingly enough, Lynn was by far the most queasiest over seeing her brother eating human flesh, as evident that she was on the ground hurling.

"Gack… dear god… bro you're fu-…choke…sick…" said a green faced Lynn as her mouth was agape traces of barfed up Salisbury steak on her face, her eyes red and watery, all because Lincoln was feasting on a raider he killed.

"This is coming from the girl who challenged Lana to eating a raw Mirelurk eggs food contest" Lincoln said as he began to eat an eyeball in front of Lynn before she continued to throw up.

"I swear to god… retch…I'm gonna beat the fu- blargh… shit out of you..." Lynn said sickly as Lincoln did his sister a solid and stopped eating.

Lucy:

Aside from the raiders and slavers, probably the most annoying group of individuals the Louds had to deal with were human hunters, or other cannibals.

Luckily for them, the Louds always have the upper hand, especially during night time, "Hey Lucy, saved you an ear" said Lincoln as he tossed his younger sister the ear of cannibal who's head exploded from a gunshot.

"Thanks Lincoln" Lucy said in her stoic demeanor as she was the only one who like the idea that she wasn't the only cannibal in the family, much more someone who she can eat with without being judged.

Lana:

You think from the girl who drank vegetable soup from a toilet bowl, stepped on Radroach meat, and eating undercooked cram back in the vault, you think Lana would be open minded to cannibalism.

Alas this was one of the few things she and her twin Lola have in common, hence forth their dislike for seeing such atrocities.

"Lincoln that's like gross even for me" Lana said sticking her tongue as Lincoln didn't bother to ask her to try as he knew this is probably one of the few things in post war America you don't to push onto other.

Lola:

She not only openly states her disgust, but has gone as far as to kicking Lincoln's ass for continuing eating dead people in front of her, even though Lincoln is well aware that Lola especially dislikes seeing this.

"I told you a hundred times, to not eat any more god damn dead people, Jesus Christ you jerk ass" Lola said as she released her strangled hold on bloody mouth face Lincoln, not his blood by the way, as he just laid there.

And either to further insult or because she cares, Lola goes towards Lincoln and dumps the contents of a caravan salad out of her vault-tech lunch box in his face.

"Here have a salad, it's way healthier for you" said Lola as Lincoln gave off a light chuckle.

Lisa:

No matter the situation or the logic and reason behind it, Lisa could not, will never accept, let alone acknowledge her brothers cannibalistic nature.

"You, my shamefully excused of a blood relative disowned sibling, are a degenerate and a troglodyte" Lisa said as she hated seeing her brother eating the corpse of people, even if they were Enclave soldiers.

"Hey nothing provides a good source of protein the fresh meat itself" argued Lincoln as he was eating an Enclave officers intestines, "Oh dear science, you're being disgusting" said Lisa before she headed out.

Lily:

In spite of personally feeling almost indifferent like how Leni does, Lily will still mimic or do what her sisters tell her to do.

"You're being nasty" Lily said cutely as she was drinking some Nuka-Cola as Lincoln feasted on the corpse of a dead raider as they failed once more to raid the Loud house.

"No comment squirt" Lincoln said as he wiped his face clean before drinking some purified water.

+Eating food Lincoln likes, but his sisters hates-

Lori:

Lori will admit that like her siblings that when they first set foot out into the world outside the vault, they were definitely picky eaters, but in time they managed to learn to adapt and acquire new appetites.

Though there are some things that remain a displeasured taste for the sisters, like how Lori can't stand cooked Mirelurk food.

Didn't matter if it was soft shelled, Mirelurk egg omelets or cakes, she just didn't like Mirelurk meat, and she was definitely having a hard time eating some at this moment with Lincoln.

"Come on sis, you gotta eat since you need the energy more than any of us" said Lincoln, "I know that, like how I literally know that there's literally nothing else to eat but Mirelurk, just… I'll eat I swear" Lori said as she struggled to take the first bite.

Leni:

You think for someone who cooks their meals, Leni would be open and prepared for anything for any given occasion, but you'd be wrong.

One of the few things Leni has a hard time eating, let alone cooking are any insect based foods, so you can imagine the regret on her face when she insisted to sit down and eat whatever Lincoln had brought home for lunch, just him and her, was Radroach.

On her plate, Leni began to pale over the thought of eating grilled Radroach as Lincoln finished his minutes ago, and since the beginning has felt bad for Leni.

"Leni, you don't have to eat it if you don't want to, how about next time I go out and bring back some Brahmin…" began Lincoln before he was cut off by a rapid hug from Leni.

"Thank you" Leni said in a quiet tone with a relief look on her face before she went to relax and get her mind off the grilled Radroach.

Luna:

Now Luna loves eating Brahmin steak, what she doesn't like is Brahmin Wellington.

Doesn't matter who prepares it, she believes that the weird combination of combining a cake with steak is weird taste for her tongue all together.

So she wasn't a happy camper when she found herself eating a private dinner between herself and her brother eating said dish with her plate already cleaned, leaving Lincoln surprised.

"Wow Luna, I'm honestly surprised" said Lincoln happily as Luna got up from her seat, "I didn't want to appear rude, so please do me a favor and never make me sit down and eat that again, ever" stated Luna before leaving Lincoln alone.

Luan:

It's because that it's perfectly preserved and still taste great that Luan hates the perfectly preserved pies Lincoln will bring back home once and a while, as they serve as a constant reminder how she'll never will perfect baking pies in post war America.

It was so bad that Luan grumpily ate the pie with a frown as this caught Lincoln off guard since he hasn't seen her unhappy since they escaped the vault.

"So Luan what did you think" asked Lincoln as Luan didn't answer and gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the day as Lincoln just sighed in defeat over the ordeal.

Lynn:

Now Lynn loved the thought of eating fresh meat since they left the vault, though to be fair if there was anything she didn't like to eat was mole rat chunks as she found the meat to be too chewy for comfort and how she already hates mole rats in general.

So she begrudgingly ate her plate of mole rat chunks, before watering down some diseased ridden water, even if they did had perfectly purified water on the counter.

"You alright Lynn" laughed Lincoln before she glared at her brother, "Make me eat that again and I'm shoving my left t-51d power armored boot up your ass" warned Lynn as she went into the fridge and eat a carrot.

Lucy:

You think for someone who's all gothic and into vampires, along with being a cannibal, Lucy would be happy to enjoy anything red or that has the word blood to its name.

Well surprise she hates blood leaf tea and especially the black blood leaf tea, as both are neither soothing like chamomile or caffeinated like green tea.

If anything the taste was best described as bitter and the black blood leaf had almost a leathery after taste to it upon drinking, so you can imagine how Lucy felt when she was drinking this displeasing drink.

"Cough, cough hack, cough" choked Lucy as Lincoln was taken aback from his sisters reaction.

"Oh shit, sorry Lucy, here I got some purified water" Lincoln said as he nearly handed said water bottle before Lucy snatched it and began to chug the contents down.

"Thank you" croaked Lucy as Lincoln patted her back in comfort.

Lana:

Now you think from the girl who ate old Blamco Mac n' Cheese, next to an old still irradiated nuclear waste drum, with water leaking on it, which came from an old plumage pipe with a couple of dried 200 year old turds still in said pipes, she wouldn't be picky.

Well apparently there are some things Lana won't ever eat and those happen to be man's best friends and family pets, so no dog or cat meat for her.

So she was actually distressed when she saw that Lincoln was eating dog steak and he offered some.

"How could you do such a thing you jerk" cried Lana, "What" asked a confused Lincoln, "You know just forget it".

As Lana ran off to grieve for her brothers atrocious actions, Lincoln felt enough guilt in his stomach to lose his appetite and to later on get Lana to bury the remains of the dog he almost entirely ate.

Lola:

She's the most pickiest hands down, even with Lana having to sit next to her and encourage her twin to eat when they don't have prewar food or some exceptional foods for her to eat.

So today Lincoln took a chance to sit Lola down and enjoy some Yao Guai roast, and while she did eat the caramelized carrots and gravy covered potatoes, the Yao Guai meat itself was a challenge.

Regretting not trying to eat the meat with the vegetables, she nearly choked as soon as the meat touched her tongue.

"Oh god" Lola said as she used a napkin to spit out her food as Lincoln was halfway done with his, "Hey Lola, I'll say this much, good job for trying" said Lincoln as he pulled out and handed his sister gumdrops and Nuka-Cherry, to which she eagerly consumed.

Lisa:

Probably the second most pickiest of the family, one of the few things Lisa won't bother consuming is Tato as it's one of the few post war foods that not only baffle but annoy her.

Like it's red like a tomato, yet can either taste like a potato or tomato, without their being a proper way of telling, and for her life no amount of examination of said plant could she determine the likely outcome of its taste.

So she was visibly displeased when Lincoln handed her some fresh Tato juice, "Lincoln, is there a reason as to there being a need to further aggravate me, when you and our siblings are fully aware of my dislike for Tato" Lisa said glaring at her brother.

"It's good for you and a good source of vitamin C" explained Lincoln, "I'd sooner drink glowing blood from a glowing Radroach" Lisa said as she handed said juice back to her brother, as Lincoln just shrugged his shoulders before drinking both cups of juice.

Lily:

She's a little kid, and like any little kid, she doesn't like spicy food, including gecko kabob.

So Lily was pouting angrily at her brother after drinking a full bottle of cream as Lincoln was feeling guilty by the second.

"Come on Lily, I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to give you the spicy one" reasoned Lincoln as Lily turned her head away, further hurting her brothers feelings.

"If you can find me a giddy up buttercup that still works, maybe I'll forgive you" said Lily as Lincoln knew he'd be gone for the next month and a half for this mission impossible quest.

+what makes them S.P.E.C.I.A.L. and skilled-

Lori:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

4

Major Skills: Small guns, Barter, Survival, Speech, and Melee Weapons

Minor skills: Lock Picking, Sneak, and Explosions

Traits/Perks:

Bloody Mess and Terrifying presence

Leni:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

10 1 5

Major Skills: Unarmed, Melee Weapons, Lock Picking, and Survival

Minor Skills: Speech, Barter, and Repair

Traits/Perks

Good Natured, Logan's Loophole and Master Locksmith

Luna:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

5

Major Skills: Speech, and Unarmed

Minor Skills: Energy Weapons, Barter, and small guns

Traits/ Perks:

Black Widow and Cherchez La Femme

Luan:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

10

Major Skills: Repair, Small Guns, Explosions, and Barter

Minor Skills: Science and Pick Locking

Traits/Perks:

Awareness and Can Do

Lynn:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

10 7 1 5

Major Skills: Unarmed, Melee, and Explosives

Minor Skills: Big Guns and Repair

Traits/Perks:

Built to Destroy, Rockville Slugger, Mad Bomber, Solar Powered, and Jinx

Lincoln:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

10

Major Skills: Small Guns, Melee, and Speech

Minor Skills: Everything else

Traits/ Perks:

Almost Perfect, Finesse, and Grim Reaper Sprint

Lucy:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

6

Major Skills: Small Guns, Melee, and Sneak

Minor Skills: Medicine, and Survival

Traits/Perks

Friend of the Night, Night Person, Thems Good Eating, and Hematophage

Lana:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L

3

Major Skills: Repair and Melee

Minor Skills: Energy Weapons and Big Guns

Traits/Perks:

Jury Rigging, Lead Belly, Animal Friend, and Scrapper

Lola:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

5

Major Skills: Repair, Unarmed, Barter and Speech

Minor Skills: Big Guns

Traits/Perks:

Black Widow and Terrifying Presence

Lisa:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

10 4 5

Major Skills: Repair, Science, Medicine, and Energy Weapons

Minor Skills: Explosions and Barter

Traits/Perks:

Medic, Math Wrath, and Cyborg

Lily:

S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

4

Major Skills: Small Guns and Speech

Minor Skills: Everything Else

Traits/Perks:

Hunter and Entomologist

\+ Recruiting New Companions-

Clyde:

He just wanted to check out the local History Museum for anything to be useful, what he didn't expect was to be a place surrounded by Feral Ghouls of all kinds.

From the standard, to the Revears, and to the Glowing Ones, Clyde was certain he was a goner if it wasn't for a certain orange jumpsuit, white haired hero.

"Watch your six" called Lincoln as he pointed his double Barrel and blasted the head off of a Revear Ghoul, "Hit the deck" Clyde said as he tackled Lincoln behind a desk as he left a plasma mine go off leaving the area cleared of Ghouls.

"Thanks" smiled Lincoln as both got up from hiding, "I should be thanking you, if you hadn't intervene, I'd be dead" smiled back Clyde.

"It was nothing, really" Lincoln said modestly, "Regardless, I wish I can compensate you for helping me, though the only thing I can offer is my eternal friendship, names Clyde McBride" introduced the soldier.

"Names Lincoln Loud" greeted Lincoln as both knuckled bumped before hearing the screeching call of a Glowing One and the revival of any Ghoul that wasn't turned to plasma goo.

"Probably the most interesting location to start a new friendship" joked Lincoln, "I say it's a start of 2 forces to reckon with" Clyde said before he lifted his laser rifle as Lincoln loaded his .223 unique gun.

+Ronnie Ann-

It wasn't after Lincoln found Ronnie Ann and her brother Bobby, with the ladder being injured from being bitten by a feral wolf, where they had to take him back to the Loud house.

From there, they got well acquainted with the Loud sisters as Lisa patched him Bobby up, while seemingly developing a fling with Lori.

Ronnie Ann was none the less grateful, but was a girl with an ambition as evident based on her scarfing down the contents of a can of dog food as she finished crafting ammo for her unique 45-70 armor piercing bullets for her Sequoia Revolver.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there, I really appreciate it" said Ronnie with a smile as Lincoln examined her armor pieces and Mounty Ranger hat with the unique red maple leaf dabbed in the middle.

"No thanks are necessary, just doing what anyone else would do" Lincoln said as he put the hat down, "Then you are clearly naïve" said Ronnie Ann as Lincoln was taken aback.

"Anyways, I wish I can stay here and chat, but me and my brother have a mission" explained Ronnie Ann as she began to put her armor pieces back on, "What sort of mission" asked Lincoln as he cocked a brow.

"A couple of pendejos who are responsible for not only killing my entire family, but the community we had established, and I swear that I ain't gonna stop till I get the cabron who killed my mother" Ronnie Ann explained as she twirled her revolver back to her hip.

"I can relate, trust me when I say neither me nor my sisters would be here is we didn't lose our home and the family and friends we made" Lincoln said sympathetically.

"Why, did your vault had a broken water chip or something" asked Ronnie Ann as she put her ranger hat on, "We got invaded and were attacked by a group of men called the Enclave" said Lincoln as Ronnie Ann's eyes widen.

"Hang on, did you say the Enclave" asked Ronnie Ann as she got up Lincoln's face, "Uh Yeah" Lincoln said as he backed away from Ronnie Ann as she began to smirk.

"Pues it's about time" Ronnie Ann, "I've been trying to hunt down those pendejos for years now with my brother, and now you may be my lead".

Before Lincoln could say anything, Ronnie Ann tossed his equipment into his arms as he went wide eye, "Come on amigo, we're off to gain some justice" Ronnie Ann said as Lincoln sweat drop over this unexpected friendship.

+Chunk-

After exploring the ruins to an old music convention that was supposably going on before the war, Lincoln and Luna stumbled upon an old modified Mr. Handy unit, with its purpose to premiere some experimental music from revolutionary musicians ranging from Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, rising stars Mick Swagger, Smooch, and David S. Army.

While Lisa had insisted they reprogram it back to its default settings, Luna had her way to keep the uniquely personality that was Chunk and began to down load and experiment with those unique sounds and instruments.

"Ello luv" greeted Chunk, "Hey Chunk, how's it going" asked Lincoln with a smile, "Quite right really, your sister Luna is quite smashing and is probably the most passionate lass in this post damned world".

"That's Luna for you, and with you around you'll help her in fulfilling her dream to becoming a musician" Lincoln said, "Indeed mate, in fact she's already considering to start a band and has a name set already" Chunk said.

"Really, let me guess, Luna and the Louds" Lincoln said, "Actually mate, she named her band Lincoln Park, as her gratitude for achieving her dream, speaking of paying back gratitude, I hope you don't mind if I assist you from time to time while out on quest" said Chunk.

"You sure about that, won't Luna miss you" asked Lincoln, "I had a word with her, and she said twasn't a fiddle, and followed by claiming that this old baddy here could give you an arm" explained Chunk.

"Well if Luna's ok, than I'm game" smiled Lincoln, "Good show luv, I'm always ready to join you in whatever you have in store for us" Chunk said.

+Polly Pain-

When Lincoln heard that there was a group in power armor, he assumed that they were the Enclave, but after he and Lynn explored to see they were an organized group of Survivors hoarding Power Armor and heavy weaponry, they set to make an alliance.

They're referred to as the Royal Guardians, descendents of military family and dooms day preppers who all happen to be major sports fans, essentially Lynn's kind of people.

After proving their worth, they granted both Lynn and Lincoln full membership which comes with both of them getting a set of Power Armor, much to Lynn's pleasure.

"Hey soldier, why aren't you in armor" teased Polly as Lincoln was cooking some mole rat soup, "Kinda hard to cook when you're in power armor" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Fair enough" said Polly as she stood by Lincoln, "So where's Lynn" asked Lincoln, "She's off with Margo on a crusade to clear out a military station about 2 days from here" "Ah".

"So I take it that you're about to head out and catch up with them" asked Lincoln, "Wrong lover boy, I'm here to tag along wherever you're going" smiled Polly.

"Huh" replied Lincoln, "Lynn maybe a badass on the field, but you have what it takes to be our Lord, and I'm willing to stick by your side so you can prove me right" explained Polly as she had previously went over each rank and statues that are within the Royal Guardians, with the title Lord being the highest.

"Aren't you kinda putting me on the spot now" Lincoln said nervously, "Don't be losing your stones now kid, besides you have nothing to worry about so long as I got your back" Polly said with a smirk.

"Well I hate to disappoint" Lincoln said putting up a strong smile, "That's what I like to hear soldier, now scoot over and share some of that soup" said Polly as Lincoln began to serve them their lunch.

+Giggles-

While exploring one day with Luan, both picked up a radio signal addressing the 2 of them directly, leading them to go through a series of obstacles that consist of disarming a lot of traps, something Luan was an expert in.

By the time they got to their destination, they were surprise to see a bunch of people either dressed as clowns or mimes with Harlequin face painting.

In spite of their menacing appearance, they were relatively cool individuals who prefer to use their appearance and energy based weapons to intimidate more than actually cause harm towards raiders or anyone to pose a threat to them.

Reason why they reached out to them was because they were huge fans of Luan's radio shows and have all requested to guest star or help in future shows.

They called themselves the Tragic Clowns, a group of individuals who are generally xenophobic to outsiders, especially raiders, but this is due to their want of happiness being present in their lives.

Out of all of them, one woman in particular stood out to Lincoln as she wore a clown costume as she was juggling 3 Nuka-Grenades.

"So you're the talented voice actor who costars with Luan, I'm a huge fan if I'm frank" said Giggles as she began to pocket those grenades as Lincoln began to relax that there wasn't a need to fear for any accidents.

"Yeah names Lincoln Loud, I voice Ace Savvy from the Adventures of Ace Savvy radio show" Lincoln said in a modest tone, "Ooh, I feel like I'm face to face with Tom Jones" Giggles said happily.

"Come on, I'm nowhere near as talented as Tome Jones" Lincoln said with a blush, "You're kidding me, I think you're the actor of our time" Giggles said as she was up in Lincoln's face.

"Now I got to disagree and say that the real stars are my sisters Luan and Luna" said Lincoln as Luan heard this and gave a wide eye smile, "Aw, thanks Lincoln" Luan said hugging her brother.

"Hey Lincoln, mind if you head back and tell our sisters I'm fine, I'm gonna stick around here for a few days" Luan said as the crowd behind her began to cheer in their own way.

"You sure Luan" asked Lincoln, "If you want, I can come back with you to provide company, and out of everyone here I'm probably the best person to have in combat" interjected Giggles.

"It's fine by me, so long as you don't plan to clown around, Hahahaha get it" laughed Luan as she finally got a crown of people to laugh at her puns, "So what do you say Lincoln".

"I see no objections as to saying no" said Lincoln, "Than let's make like a Mirelurk and scuttle on back" said Giggles as she took out a Shishkabob sword and followed Lincoln.

+Tabby-

Not long after the discovered Chunk and the experimental musical sounds he had saved did Luna began to attract a new wave of audience who want nothing more than to spread the power of music to the world.

As such Luna had started her own gang of punks and rockers known as the Grunge Gang, and in spite of their names and appearance they seem to be just like the Tragic Clowns, they opt to be more open more colorful with their presence and aren't above from using dirty tricks.

While they've became a tight knit community far away from the Loud House, fast company consisting of Luna's closest friends were inevitable.

As such was today when Lincoln went to answer the door after he heard some knocking, and was greeted by one of Luna's friends, a spiky purple Mohawk girl named Tabby whose favorite weapon is what she calls a Death Tambourine.

"Hey Tabby, how's it going" asked Lincoln, "Quite right luv" Tabby said in a mock British accent that she and Luna and the Grunge Gang have adopted to honor Chunk.

"Sorry if you came to get Luna, but she already had back to the old park to meet with the gang" explained Lincoln, "I'm actually here for you luv, Luna said you're quite the wing man when it comes to adventures and well I was wondering if you could use a partner so Chunk won't have to leave Luna" said Tabby.

"Very thoughtful of you Tabby, but won't you be missing on practice and the gang" asked Lincoln, "So long as you don't mind playing us some road music on that watch of yours, I'll be fine" smiled Tabby.

"That sounds reasonable, give me a few minutes to pack and we can head out to clear some Radscorpions" Lincoln said as Tabby hopped as she clicked her heels, "Lord save the queen" cheered Tabby.

+Haiku-

While Lincoln was aware of Lucy's cannibalistic traits, he knew it be problem if his sisters or anyone else found out, and was desperate for any kind of help or cure.

In confidence when he tried to approach this with Lisa, she said that even with Addictol it be nearly impossible to cure, and later advising Lincoln to ready for the day where he has to put Lucy down, which was the reason why he came to Lisa in the first place.

Eventually Lucy received an invite in a letter that requested both her and Lincoln to go into the sewers and follower the arrows made of blood.

Upon getting to the location, they were greeted by some rather shady individuals decked in mainly Merc outfits and shadowed combat armor wielding a variety of blades and automatic weapons.

Before a gun fight were to break, their leader was a paled skinned long black haired woman wearing a midnight red duster as she had a katana on her hip.

Her name was Haiku, the leader of the Nosferatu, they're considered to be an all stealth group for the members that are allowed to carry weapons, while the rest or cannibals in the midst of being rehabilitated back into normal individuals again, well sort of.

While curing them was definitely impossible, Haiku thought of implementing that everyone should make a like a vampire and stick to drinking blood, something Lucy herself had been doing for a while, and her need to constantly hoard and collect blood packs on her lone nights.

What was needed next was doing a week long mantra of their beliefs, though generally for everyone else it'd be for a month, and based on the results were allowed to integrate back into society on join the community.

As of now a week has passed since Lucy's treatment began, and Lincoln had finally returned for her.

"Halt, state your business" said a man with a Faux hawk flopped on his left side of his head as he donned a matching beard and mustache combo, "I'm here to get Lucy" Lincoln said.

"Dead Meat, stand down he's our guest" said Haiku as she appeared on seen with her second in command obliging.

"Lincoln darling, Lucy and I have been expecting you, please follow" said Haiku as Lincoln caught up next to her, "Is his name really Dead Meat" asked Lincoln.

"Heh, his real name is James A. Janisse, but I caught him one day eating what he called maggot gruel from a decomposing corpse, and since that Day I've nicked named him Dead Meat" smiled Haiku before Lincoln finally spotted Lucy sitting their patiently for her brother.

Upon seeing her brother, Lucy got up and ran up to him, "How you're doing Lucy" asked Lincoln, "I can say that I'm proudly cured of my corpse eating habit, but I think I'm gonna come back here ever often" explained Lucy.

"What can I say the vampire background and the group's name Nosferatu has grown on me" smiled Lucy as Lincoln understood, "Before you both head out, I'd like you both to stay for a minute for I have an announcement" said Haiku.

"Everyone gather around, as this is an urgent matter I must discuss" shouted Haiku as everyone began to circle around the trio.

"I've made the decision to return back to the surface, with my new friends, and in my absence I'll be leaving Dead Meat in charge" said Haiku as everyone began to protest their worry.

"Now calm down my children, this isn't permanent, I do plan to return back, I just want to stretch my wings and be reminded as to why I'm here to help you all with your afflicting addictions" said Haiku before Dead Meat stood up.

"You heard the head vampire, everyone resume what you were doing like nothing happened" said Dead Meat as he lead the group away, leaving Lincoln to ask the question.

"You sure you want to come and tag along with us, I mean you seem to mean a great deal to your people" Lincoln said, "Darling you must relax and understand that we're not long for this world, and eventually they along with generations to come are going to need to do things on their own at some point, besides your sister has talked about you being a strong individual and I must see firsthand" said Haiku.

"Alright then, if you insist" shrugged Lincoln as the trio began to make their exit.

+When they get lost/sepperated-

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, this is you music DJ Luna Loud with some breaking news. The Loud family is still alive, and we're planning a grand family reunion, so now please hand tight and enjoy some great music from the world before this nuclear shirt storm, and we'll keep you posted people_ ".

It was agreed that should anything happen to the Loud siblings, they'd all return back to their home in the ruins of Vault 26, as it was heavily marked on their pip-boys, should they be split apart and couldn't regroup within the week.

From their they'll wait for no more than 10 days for the others arrive, and if no one does appear, they'll only could assume for the worst and take a moment to grieve and pray.

Luckily no one was dead for the record, as they all made the journey back home by themselves, well to an extent that is.

Starting off in the lead was the youngest of the Loud family, Lily next to a German Sheppard she had adopted and named Dog Meat.

So far her journey has been relatively peaceful, and she was glad since all she had was a BB gun in hand, before she faced her real conflict right now and that was 3 Radroaches ahead of her.

Not showing any fear she lifted and aimed her BB gun and took fire and killed one of them before Dog Meat charged in ahead to give her a hand on the remaining 2.

A little far behind Lily were her twin sisters Lana and Lola with both of them sitting on wagon with 2 Brahmin pulling them as Lana took control of the reigns and Lola was pampered in the cart with a pump action shotgun next to her.

"Hey Lola, we got some company to our right" Lana said Lola sat up with the shotgun in hand and spotted a small pack of feral Ghouls charging at them.

"I got this" smirked Lola as she wasted no time in putting down the poorly labeled zombies of the nuclear wasteland.

Coming far opposite of the direction where the younger siblings were Lori, Leni, and Bobby as they were armed with Assault Carbine Rifles as they walked passed dead wolves courtesy of a Deathclaw before they all focus their weapons on the creature.

Not far behind were them towards the West was Luan, Luna, and Lisa as they were taking a quick snack break consisting of purified water and squirrel on a stick.

Coming from the East were Clyde, Ronnie Ann, and Lynn inside of a Vertibird with Lynn on the side mounted minigun as she began to lay down a hail storm of bullets on Deathclaw camp.

"Make sure to take out the Alpha male and mother Deathclaws" called Clyde from the cockpit, "You do your job, and I'll do mine. Hey Ronnie Ann grab that Fatman launcher" called Lynn.

Ronnie Ann only grunted as she picked up mini Armageddon and began to drop mini nukes left and right as the group didn't intend to leave without wiping out the Deathclaws present.

While this went on, Lincoln and Lucy had already made it to the ruins and the spot where their mother had died many years ago at Vault 26.

Lincoln had finished setting down some flowers to their mother, as Lucy placed a new tombstone and readied a bible to address a long awaited send off to not only their mother, but to their father, the overseer, and those back in vault 26.

In a matter of minutes the siblings and their closest friends had finally reunited to the promised destination as they began to not only gather in rejoice of their safety, but to pay respects.

Once Lucy finished addressing the service, everyone began to gather up and head back home, well except for one.

"Hey mom, it's me Lincoln your little boy, though I guess I'm not really little any more now" Lincoln said as he stood over his mother's grave with a weak smile.

"I know this was something you never imagined for your kids, but I kept my promise to keeping all of my sisters safe, and while there is scary things out here, there are great things too" Lincoln said as he began to tear up a little.

"I… I miss you and dad, and even Mr. Grouse" Lincoln said as he wiped his tears away, "You know it's funny, how all this came to be because dad would always tell me that war never changes, that it didn't matter if you were rich or poor, alone or in a family of one boy and ten girls, but you know what I wouldn't change it for the world".

Lincoln took a minute to cry to himself, before finally gaining his composure back, "I swear mother that I'll avenge you, I promise" Lincoln said as he placed his hand back on his gun.

"Alright, I don't want you to see me angry, I'm gonna leave, but I want you to know that I love you mom" Lincoln said before turning towards the direction his family and friends have head off to.

In spite of the words Lincoln had said, he wasn't too sure if he'll fulfill that promise and getting his revenge as he hang his head low in a manner that a certain hero did way out in California when he was forcibly exiled from his home, but that is tale that's yet to be told.

And while our young white haired hero had a long journey ahead of him, the words of his father and any man, woman, and sadly even child, that had to ever set foot on the battle field understood that war, war never changes.

 **And I'm officially done guys, I know this is a lot of information to take in, therefore a long time for me to upload this final chapter, though personally I think the payoff is even more worth it.**

 **With that in mind this story is up for adoption, but before I leave I wanted to point out some interesting fun facts to coincidences, starting down with the significance and background to the decision of Vault 26.**

 **Let's get the obvious out of the way, and that is the name of Luna's post war band group and their name 'Lincoln Park', and yes it is a nod to LINKIN PARK, and to those who don't know I'm a huge fan of the LA band, since they're an important part of not only my life and generation, but I gotta support any local musician in all of California, #SoldiersforLife #MakeChesterProud.**

 **Now originally I chose vault 26 cause it was an unknown, undiscovered to be officially cannon vault to that of the official Fallout Lore, but after doing some research, apparently the number 26 became more significant especially in the state of Michigan, where this fic and the Loud House takes place as it was the 26** **th** **state to join the union and the date fell on January 26 1837, so yeah talk about a coincidence.**

 **Then there's the member of the Nosferatu Dead Meat, aka James A. Janisse, who to those who don't know is video commentator on horror movies with an ever so charismatic personality called the Kill Counts, with a bonus to him being from Michigan State, this is a shout out to you Dead Meat, and I'm still waiting for you to focus your time in starting the Children of the Corn series Kill Count, so no pressure if you or anyone you know, to the people here reading this sends you this message buddy.**

 **Now on the important matter I want to address in regards to anyone who wants to adopt this story, while I seem to have set a basic set of Lore in building up each Loud sibling, this is mainly in regard to that of my own opinion as to how feel makes them special, so if you want, feel free to change it any way how you want since the moment I hand over the reins to this story to you, it'll be in your hands how you want to continue it, with no limitations.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


End file.
